REVENGE
by Lu shaoran
Summary: (END) Luhan berniat membantu sang majikan membalas dendam pada seorang pemuda bernama Sehun. HUNHAN. YAOI. BL. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction. Sehun & Luhan as main cast._

 _Yaoi. BL._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy reading~~_

 **REVENGE**

Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sehun. Seharian di kampus ditambah kegiatan organisasi memeras energi. Pulang adalah satu-satunya yang ia inginkan. Membersihkan diri, makan malam, lalu tidur sepuasnya adalah rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi dalam otaknya. Namun, semua itu tak dapat terlaksana ketika seorang gadis tiba-tiba menyebrang jalan dan membuat motornya harus berhenti mendadak. Beruntung, Sehun masih sempat mengerem motornya sehingga tidak menabrak sang gadis. Sehun segera membuka kaca helm-nya, menatap tajam pada gadis itu dan siap meluncurkan kata-kata pedas dari bibir tipisnya.

Tapi yang dapat ia lakukan selanjutnya hanya terdiam, mengagumi setiap jengkal keindahan sang gadis yang menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah. Rambut bergelombang cokelat keramel yang terurai panjang dengan poni yang menutupi sedikit matanya. Namun, hal itu tidak dapat menutupi kedua binar mata bak berlian yang menatapnya hingga waktu seakan berhenti berputar bagi seorang Oh Sehun. Sehun seperti terhipnotis oleh tatapan itu dan lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan satu katapun.

Gadis itu membungkuk berulang kali sambil mengucapkan kata maaf. Namun, tak adanya respon dari lawan bicaranya membuatnya takut. Mungkinkah pemuda itu sangat marah? Ia tak dapat menebak karena tatapan tajam mata onyx pemuda itu begitu mengintimidasi. Bagaimanapun ini adalah kesalahannya dan melangkah pergi begitu saja bukanlah tindakan yang tepat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara husky Sehun membuat sang gadis yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya, mendongak. Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu untuk waktu yang lama hingga akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk cepat. Sudut bibir Sehun terangkat membentuk seulas senyuman ketika wajah cantik itu semakin jelas terlihat olehnya. Mata yang indah, hidung kecil, dan bibir plum merah muda alami yang membuat Sehun ingin sekali mengecapnya. Merasakan manis dan lembutnya bibir itu. Gila. Sehun belum pernah memiliki pemikiran sekotor ini pada seseorang yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya. Namun, sosok cantik, manis, dan menggemaskan itu tanpa sadar telah membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak normal.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Luhan menghela nafas, lalu membuang tas-nya sembarangan. Ia membaringkan diri di tempat tidur kamar-nya yang kecil sambil menatap langit-langit dengan berbagai hal yang memenuhi pikirannya. Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi dan Luhan meraih saku celananya. Melihat nama yang tertera membuatnya menerima panggilan itu dengan cepat.

"Apa semua berjalan sesuai rencana?" tanya suara seorang gadis di seberang telepon.

"Ya, tepat seperti yang nona rencanakan." jawab Luhan. Gadis bernama Yeri itu memekik girang. "Good job, Lu. Kau memang bisa diandalkan. Jangan lupa, besok ke kampus dan pakai pakaian yang sudah kuberikan padamu." ujar Yeri.

Luhan hanya mengguman mengiyakan sebelum akhirnya panggilan itu terputus. Luhan menghela nafas. Bagaimanapun ia harus melaksanakan rencana gila majikannya itu karena jika tidak, gadis itu akan menangis dan Luhan tak sanggup melihatnya. Ia sudah menjaga nona itu seperti apa yang diperintahkan ayahnya sebelum sang ayah meninggal dunia sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan bagaimana Tuan Park yang sangat dermawan bersedia menampung Luhan yang sebatang kara membuat Luhan tak bisa menolak permintaan anak semata wayang Tuan Park itu. Termasuk menyamar sebagai wanita.

"Luhan..."

Sungguh tak ada firasat buruk saat Yeri menghampiri Luhan yang sedang menyiram bunga sore itu. Gadis itu menghentakkan sepatunya kesal sehingga terdengar keras membuat Luhan harus menghentikan kegiatannya. Begitu berbalik, gadis itu segera berhambur ke pelukannya sehingga Luhan terkejut dan kegugupan seketika menghampirinya.

"No-no-nona...?" bahkan bibirnya sampai terbata-bata mengucapkan kata yang begitu mudah. Tak ada jawaban dan yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis dengan pelukan yang semakin mengerat melingkar di pinggang Luhan. Luhan terdiam. Kedua tangannya terangkat menepuk pundak Yeri pelan dan lembut. Mengucapkan kata _uljima_ untuk menenangkan sang majikan. Tak lama kemudian, isak tangis itu mereda dan Yeri menjauhkan tubuhnya. Luhan mengajak Yeri duduk di bangku taman dan Yeri menurutinya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Ada apa? Mengapa nona menangis?" tanya Luhan. Tangannya terangkat menghapus sisa air mata di wajah Yeri dengan lembut. Sementara Yeri masih sibuk meredakan segukannya akibat menangis tadi.

"Seh..Sehun.." tangis itu kembali akan pecah ketika Yeri menyebut satu nama. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya tak paham. "Sehun? Ada apa dengan Sehun?"

"Sehun menolakku." Air mata itu pun kembali terjun bebas. "Dia menolakku, Luhan... Dia menolakku..."

Luhan terdiam. Yeri melanjutkan, "Hari ini, aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya sambil memberikan cokelat yang kita buat tadi pagi.. Tapi, dia... bahkan sama sekali melihatnya. Dia... membuang cokelat itu di lantai dan menginjaknya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Dia mengatakan.."

Yeri menarik nafas berat dengan berurai air mata, "Aku tidak pantas menyukainya."

 _Kau sama sekali tidak pantas menyukaiku._

"Aku bukan tipenya."

 _Kau bukan tipe-ku._

"Dan sampai kapanpun, dia tidak akan pernah menyukaiku."

 _Dan sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu._

Dengan itu, Yeri menangis lagi. Luhan ikut merasakan sakit dari setiap tetes air mata yang jatuh dari kedua bola mata favoritnya itu. Sesuatu dalam dadanya ikut berdenyut nyeri dan Luhan tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia sadar akan posisinya dan perasaan yang tak sepatutnya ia rasakan. Namun, ia ingin, paling tidak menjadi penghibur kesedihan sang pujaan hati.

"Berhentilah menangisi pria seperti itu, nona. Dia sama sekali tidak pantas. Anda bisa mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik darinya." Ujar Luhan menenangkan. Yeri mengangguk pelan. "Kau benar, Luhan."

"Aku membencinya." Yeri berkata, "Aku sangat membencinya." ulangnya. Luhan mengangguk menyetujui. "Dia memang pantas untuk dibenci."

"Aku ingin membalas dendam." Tangisan Yeri terhenti dan kedua matanya memancarkan api amarah.

"Tapi, nona.."

"Aku ingin membalas dendam. Luhan, bantu aku." Yeri menatap Luhan penuh harap dan Luhan sama sekali tidak dapat menolak permintaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Inilah sy, yg balik lg dengan cerita baru. Padahal cerita-cerita yg sebelumnya belum selesai juga. Wkwkwk.

Salahkan instagr* yg menyebar foto Luhan editan melulu jadi cewek. Padahal for God sake, Luhan itu udah cantik natural BGT. Hehehe

Apakah cerita ini ingin dilanjutkan?


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction. Sehun & Luhan as main cast._

 _Yaoi. BL. Rated T for now._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy reading~~_

 **REVENGE**

Luhan masih mengingat bagaimana antusiasnya Yeri ketika menghampirinya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Wajah cantik itu penuh senyuman dengan binar mata yang bercahaya. Ia mendatangi Luhan dengan masih mengenakan pakaian yang ia pakai ke kampus pagi tadi dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

"Luhan, kau tahu, aku bertemu seorang pangeran di kampus!"

Luhan yang sedang menyusun buku-buku di rak menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya mendengar kalimat dari sang majikan.

"Pangeran?"

Yeri mengangguk, "Ya, dia seorang pangeran. Wajahnya sangat tampan. Tubuhnya tinggi. Tatapannya tajam dan sangat mempesona!"

Luhan menelan ludah ketika merasakan tenggorokannya kering tiba-tiba. Luhan tertawa hambar, "Hahaha.. Nona ada-ada saja, mana mungkin ada pangeran di dunia nyata."

"Aish.. Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku? Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti pangeran! Besok aku akan mengambil fotonya agar kau tahu kalau aku tidak mengada-ada." Ujar Yeri sedikit kesal karena Luhan tidak mempercayainya.

Luhan hanya terdiam tak menanggapi. Apa yang ia takutkan akhirnya terjadi. Gadis yang ia cintai diam-diam itu telah jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Meski Luhan sudah mempersiapkan diri sejak lama, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Yeri selalu datang padanya dengan beberapa lembar foto hasil candid kamera dan memperlihatkannya pada Luhan. Foto seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan rahang tegas, hidung mancung, dan kulit putih susu. Tubuhnya tinggi dibalut setelan kasual merek ternama yang membuatnya tampak seperti model majalah. Luhan pun sadar bahwa Yeri tidak mengada-ada. Pemuda itu memang sangat tampan. Dan hal itu sedikit memukul telak ulu hatinya. Kenyataan bahwa sang pujaan hati memiliki kriteria yang begitu sempurna membuat pikirannya terbuka.

 _Sampai kapanpun seorang Luhan tidak akan pernah menjadi orang yang spesial di hati Yeri._

Luhan sadar, bahwa perasaannya sia-sia. Ia harus menguburnya dalam-dalam dan melupakannya. Itulah yang coba ia lakukan. Bahkan, ketika Yeri terus bercerita tentang betapa sempurnanya pemuda itu, Luhan berusaha terlihat tertarik pada ceritanya walaupun hatinya sakit, karena Yeri akan merenggut sebal jika ceritanya diacuhkan.

Selanjutnya, semua hal yang diungkapkan Yeri pada Luhan hanya seputar pemuda itu.

"Namanya, Oh Sehun. Dia mengambil jurusan ekonomi di kampus. Hebatnya, dia sudah mempunyai fans club tersendiri walaupun dia bukan artis. Aku harus mencari tahu cara bergabung ke fans clubnya!"

"Kau tahu, Luhan, ternyata dia suka warna hitam dan putih. Mungkin karena itu aku lebih sering melihatnya memakai pakaian bernuansa hitam dan putih."

"Dia suka makan sushi dan daging. Hari ini lagi-lagi aku melihatnya makan bulgogi di kantin kampus."

"Dia suka buble tea, rasa cokelat. Aku sering melihatnya meminum minuman itu di kedai dekat kampus."

"Kyaaaaa! Luhan, aku senang sekali! Akhirnya aku bisa bergabung di fans club Sehun!"

Semua tentang Sehun yang Yeri bicarakan membuat Luhan seperti telah mengenal pemuda itu walaupun ia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Dari cerita-cerita Yeri, Luhan juga dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun adalah sosok pemuda yang pantas bersanding dengan sang majikan.

Tetapi semua berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika peristiwa penolakan itu terjadi. Semua cerita kekaguman sang majikan pada sosok Oh Sehun berubah menjadi sumpah serapah. Sisi-sisi negatif sosok itu tercipta dan sedikit mengubah pandangan Luhan. Sehun bukan lagi sebagai sesosok pangeran melainkan sampah yang Yeri benci dengan seluruh hidupnya. Sehingga hari-hari berikutnya, pikiran Yeri hanya dipenuhi berbagai cara membalas dendam pada Oh Sehun.

"Nona," Luhan memanggil Yeri yang sedang sibuk memilih pakaian di butik. Yeri mengalihkan fokusnya sejenak untuk melihat Luhan. "Kenapa aku harus menyamar sebagai wanita? Kalau nona ingin membalas dendam, aku bisa melakukannya tanpa harus menyamar. Kalau nona ingin melihatnya terluka, itu hal yang mudah."

Yeri tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku tahu kau bisa bela diri, Luhan. Tapi aku tidak ingin melukainya secara fisik karena luka itu bisa sembuh dalam beberapa hari."

Kening Luhan mengerut tidak paham, "Jadi?"

"Jadi, aku ingin menyerang hatinya. Membuatnya merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang tetapi orang itu menolak cintanya dengan sangat tidak berperasaaan. Aku ingin dia terpuruk dan menanggung luka hati yang dalam, yang jauh lebih menyakitkan." Kedua mata Yeri lagi-lagi menyiratkan dendam yang berapi-api. Luhan terkejut tidak menyangka karena hal itu telah mengubah sosok putri lemah lembut di hadapannya menjadi sosok yang begitu kejam dalam sekejap. Luhan sendiri tidak yakin kalau orang itu adalah sosok Yeri yang ia kenal selama ini.

Yeri memilih satu stel pakaian kasual dengan warna merah maroon dominan dan mengangkatnya sejajar dengan bahu Luhan. "Kurasa ini cocok untukmu." Yeri tersenyum, "Kalau kau ingin tahu mengapa aku harus memintamu membalas dendam, sebenarnya ada dua alasan. Pertama, karena aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku. Aku mempercayaimu." Yeri menatap Luhan lekat, "Kedua, karena aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah jatuh hati padanya."

Luhan menahan nafas ketika Yeri hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari tubuhnya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat dan kedua matanya bergerak tidak tentu arah ketika tatapan Yeri terpaku padanya. Yeri hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Ada dua hal yang paling dibenci Luhan di dunia ini. Pertama, adalah ketika orang mengatakan bahwa ia cantik. Luhan adalah seorang pria dengan kepribadian yang manly (menurutnya) dan kata cantik sungguh tidak sepadan dengan gelar manly yang ia agungkan. Namun, tetap saja orang-orang yang melihatnya akan setuju bahwa Luhan itu cantik, sehingga membuat Luhan harus bersabar dengan semua pujian yang ia anggap cobaan tersebut.

Kedua, adalah ketika orang mengatakan bahwa ia imut. Kata imut yang berhubungan dengan makna manis, lucu, dan menggemaskan yang menurutnya sangat tidak ideal untuknya. Walaupun tinggi badannya tidak setinggi pemuda Korea kebanyakan, tapi tetap saja ia merasa tidak sekecil itu untuk disebut imut. Dan kata tersebut sedikit banyak melukai harga dirinya.

Namun, tampaknya Luhan harus bersabar ekstra keras karena saat ini ia harus melewati koridor kampusnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa baru dengan berpakaian sebagai wanita. Ia mengenakan rambut palsu panjang berwarna cokelat karamel yang sama dengan rambut aslinya. Baju turtle neck putih gading yang dipadu blazer merah maroon dan rok rempel hitam yang memamerkan kaki mulusnya. Beruntung Yeri tidak menyuruhnya memakai sepatu high heels dan lebih memilih flat shoes hitam yang cocok dengan penampilannya. Tapi tetap saja, penampilan Luhan yang menurutnya biasa saja menjadi begitu menarik perhatian karena wajahnya yang cantik.

Banyak mahasiswa laki-laki yang secara terang-terangan mengajak berkenalan setelah sebelumnya menyapa Luhan dengan panggilan "Hai, cantik!" atau "Hai, manis!" yang seketika membuat Luhan naik pitam. Namun, ia masih berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar penyamarannya tidak terbongkar secepat itu dan membalas mereka dengan senyuman malu-malu yang membuat para lelaki semakin jatuh cinta pada pesonanya. Walaupun dibalik senyuman itu, ada umpatan yang Luhan telan bulat-bulat. Semua demi misi dari sang majikan.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Hei, Sehun. Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" tanya Jongin ketika melihat Sehun masih berada di kelas dengan earphone yang terpasang di telinganya. Sehun membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam lalu menatap Jongin malas. "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Jongin tidak menyerah dengan jawaban itu. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sehun dan berbicara dengan penuh semangat. "Kau tahu, kencan buta kali ini akan berbeda. Chanyeol sudah mendata mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru yang cantik dan sesuai dengan seleramu. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba datang, siapa tahu kau menemukan jodohmu di sana."

Sehun mendengus, "Jangan coba-coba mengajakku ke acara seperti itu lagi, Jongin. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka jatuh cinta itu padaku, bukan? Itu akan sangat merepotkan."

Jongin berdecih ringan, "Yatuhan, Sehun. Kau berlagak seperti semua wanita akan jatuh cinta padamu."

"Aku tidak berlagak, memang itu kenyataannya." Ujar Sehun santai membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya, malas.

"Yayaya. Kau memang Oh Sehun yang digilai banyak wanita. Sayangnya, itu membuatmu tetap tidak memiliki kekasih di usia dua puluh. Aku kasihan padamu." Ujar Jongin dengan wajah prihatin yang dibuat-buat.

Sehun mendengus, "Well, tidak memiliki kekasih itu lebih baik daripada memiliki kekasih yang tidak peka. Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo? Apa kalian masih pacaran? Atau dia hanya sibuk dengan kuliahnya? Kupikir pacarnya itu adalah not-not balok, bukan kau. Makanya, carilah kekasih perempuan yang bisa lebih perhatian padamu. Jangan laki-laki dengan wajah serius seperti itu. Ck." Sehun tertawa puas melihat wajah cemberut Jongin.

"Astaga, kau menyebalkan sekali, Oh Sehun! Aku bersumpah, suatu saat kau akan jatuh cinta pada laki-laki juga." Ungkap Jongin kesal.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Sehun tersenyum, "Karena aku seratus persen normal."

"Oya? Lihat saja nanti." Jongin bersungut. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dibully oleh Sehun karena orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang. Tapi tetap saja itu terdengar menyakitkan walaupun akhirnya ia akan berujung memaafkan sahabat masa kecilnya itu karena semua yang dikatakan Sehun hanya berasal dari mulutnya, bukan hatinya. Dan Jongin tahu, Sehun adalah salah satu orang mendukung hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hai, guys! Coba lihat ini!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang membawa setumpuk foto dan meletakkannya di meja Sehun. "Kumpulan mahasiswa baru yang cantik di kampus kita." Ungkapnya sambil menyebar foto-foto itu agar Sehun bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Sehun, bagaimana? Ada yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Namun, pertanyaan itu bukan Sehun yang menjawab melainkan Jongin.

"Pasti tidak ada." Jawab Jongin yakin. Sementara Sehun hanya melihat foto-foto itu tanpa minat.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Dia adalah mahasiswi paling populer sekarang karena wajahnya sangat cantik. Lihat, ia bahkan tidak menggunakan make-up sama sekali. Tapi wajahnya sudah secantik itu." Chanyeol mengangkat sebuah foto di tangannya dan foto itu segera menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Tunggu," Sehun merampas foto itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin heran melihatnya.

"Dia..."

"Dia Hanni. Mahasiswi seni musik. Kau tertarik?" Chanyeol menebak antusias wajah Sehun.

Sehun terdiam dengan mata yang tetap memperhatikan foto seorang gadis dengan blazer merah maroon. Itu gadis yang sama yang hampir ia tabrak tempo hari.

"Dia milikku." Gumannya pelan membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

Terima kasih sudah membaca~

Keep review guys, sampai berjumpa di chapter depan!


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction. Sehun & Luhan as main cast._

 _Yaoi. BL. Rated T for now._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy reading~~_

 **.**

 **REVENGE**

.

Luhan berjalan mencari kelasnya dengan perasaan gusar. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menurunkan roknya agar tidak terlalu terlihat pendek. Pikirnya, itulah yang membuat orang-orang tidak berhenti menatapnya sejak tadi. Ia hanya tidak sadar bahwa bukan hanya pakaiannya yang menarik perhatian, tetapi juga semua yang ada padanya memang sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Hai!" seseorang menepuk pundaknya tiba-tiba membuat Luhan menoleh melihatnya. Di hadapannya telah ada seorang pemuda jangkung dengan rambut pirang kecokelatan dan telinga lebar seperti peri menampakkan senyum yang kelewat lebar. Luhan melihatnya bingung karena ia sama sekali tidak mengenal pemuda itu.

"Kau mahasiswi baru ya? Perkenalkan aku Chanyeol, ketua BEM di kampus ini." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, Luhan menyambutnya, "Lu-" Ia menggigit bibir ketika menyadari hampir salah bicara, "Aku Hanni." Sambungnya cepat sambil tersenyum kaku.

Kedua mata Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali dengan lambat. Ternyata gadis di hadapannya itu terlihat lebih cantik dari jarak dekat. Pantas saja Sehun langsung jatuh hati ketika melihat fotonya. Senyumnya juga tampak _innocent_ sekali. Matanya bulat, dengan bibir kecil merah muda yang pas di wajah mungilnya. Telapak tangannya juga begitu mungil dan lembut. Sehingga Chanyeol merasa baru saja bertemu dengan barbie hidup. Ia sangat ingin menculik barbie itu dan menyekapnya di rumah. Tetapi ia tentu tidak ingin berurusan dengan Sehun, ia masih sayang nyawanya.

Luhan berdehem pelan ketika Chanyeol tidak juga melepaskan jabatan tangannya. Itu membuat Chanyeol sadar dan segera melepaskan tangan Luhan dan meminta maaf sebelumnya.

"Aku yakin kau belum mengenal tempat ini dengan baik." Luhan mengangguk dan Chanyeol tersenyum, "Oleh karena itu, aku telah menugaskan seorang mahasiswa untuk menemanimu berkeliling." Chanyeol pun memanggil seseorang yang berada tak jauh darinya dengan gerakan tangan. Orang yang dipanggil itu mendekat dengan cepat dan berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Dia Sehun. Mahasiswa jurusan ekonomi di kampus ini. Wakil ketua senat mahasiswa sekaligus mahasiswa paling populer di kampus ini."

Luhan terkejut melihat Sehun sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan seulas senyum tipis. Tampaknya dewa pun memudahkan jalannya untuk membalas dendam. Buktinya, Sehun datang sendiri padanya tanpa ia harus susah payah mencari.

Sehun menyikut lengan Chanyeol, dengan gerakan bibir yang mengatakan "Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Chanyeol baru tersadar sedetik kemudian, "Oh, iya. Aku masih ada beberapa urusan. Sehun, aku serahkan Hanni padamu. Tapi, tetap kendalikan dirimu, ok! Dan Hanni, berhati-hatilah pada laki-laki ini. Dia tidak sepolos senyumannya. Bye-bye!" Ujar Chanyeol berlalu sambil tertawa, membuat tatapan tajam Sehun mengekorinya hingga menghilang di tikungan.

"Ehm,, jangan pikirkan perkataannya. Dia itu memang sedikit kurang waras." Kata Sehun sambil membuat gestur jari telunjuk miring di dekat alisnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Apa kau ingat padaku? Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya." tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk kecil, "Kau adalah orang yang hampir menabrakku waktu itu, bukan?"

"Uhm... Aku minta maaf atas kejadian itu. Bagaimanapun itu adalah kesalahanku juga. Sayangnya, waktu itu kita belum sempat berkenalan. Perkenalkan, namaku Sehun. Oh Sehun." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan Luhan menyambutnya dengan senang hati, "Hanni"

Jabatan tangan itu berlangsung cukup lama ketika Sehun seperti merasakan ada aliran listrik menjalar di tubuhnya. Apalagi ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, jantungnya menjadi berdetak cepat seperti genderang perang. Makhluk ciptaan Tuhan di hadapannya itu memang terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi nyata.

Tatapan Luhan pun sesungguhnya menunjukkan kekaguman yang sama. Ia berpikir bahwa pemuda di hadapannya itu terlihat lebih tampan dibandingkan yang selama ini ia lihat melalui gambar. Bedanya, pemuda itu tersenyum padanya, senyum yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Seketika kalimat Yeri beberapa hari yang lalu melintas di pikirannya.

 _Sehun adalah orang yang dingin. Dia sangat dingin dan jarang tersenyum. Wajahnya seperti robot, tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali._

Tampaknya Yeri salah. Sehun adalah orang yang ramah dan murah senyum, pikirnya.

Mereka mulai berjalan, menyelusuri bangunan-bangunan yang ada di lingkungan kampus. Sehun memperkenalkan satu-persatu gedung dan ruang dengan jelas dan lancar, seakan-akan sedang berpresentasi di depan dosennya. Dari caranya berbicara, Luhan bisa tahu kalau Sehun adalah mahasiswa yang cerdas.

"Ini adalah fakultas seni dan desain, kau bisa menemukan kelasmu di sini." Ujar Sehun saat mereka memasuki fakultas seni. Beberapa mahasiswa sedang mengadakan pertunjukan jalanan dengan gitar akustik, sambil menyanyikan lagu Billionare milik Bruno Mars.

"Jongin!" Sehun memanggil salah satu temannya yang sedang menonton pertunjukan. Jongin yang dipanggil mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya dari sang kekasih ke arah Sehun. Ia kemudian menemukan sosok gadis populer yang sedang hangat diperbincangkan mahasiswa kampusnya di sebelah Sehun.

"Hei, Sehun! Tumben kau mau main ke fakultas ini." tegur Jongin sambil menghampiri mereka. "Siapa yang kau bawa?"

"Dia Hanni, Hanni perkenalkan ini temanku, Jongin. Dia gay." Jongin mendelik kesal mendengar ucapan Sehun, tapi itu tidak menghalanginya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Luhan sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya yang paling menawan.

"Aku Jongin. Dan memang benar aku gay. Kekasihku adalah orang yang sedang menyanyi di sana." Jongin menunjuk seorang pemuda yang sedang bernyanyi. Luhan melihat arah telunjuk Jongin dan tersenyum menemukan seorang pemuda bermata bulat dan bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"Aku Hanni." Ucap Luhan memperkenalkan diri. Mereka pun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang telah selesai bernyanyi. Setelah berkenalan, Luhan kemudian tahu kalau Kyungsoo adalah teman sekelasnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Luhan mulai masuk dalam lingkaran pertemanan Sehun. Mencoba memasuki kehidupan Sehun sekaligus mencari letak kelemahan pemuda itu, seperti yang diinginkan majikannya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Luhan mengambil minuman di kulkas, lalu duduk di meja dapur sambil memakan roti panggang yang telah ia buat dengan tenang. Kedua matanya lalu menangkap laki-laki tinggi yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan setelan jas hitam. Laki-laki itu melonggarkan dasinya lalu duduk di depan Luhan. Dengan secepat kilat ia menyambar minuman Luhan yang mengundang delikan tajam dari pemilik minuman.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku jarang melihatmu akhir-akhir ini." tanya laki-laki bernama Kris itu. Kris adalah pengawal pribadi Tuan Park, ayah Yeri. Tubuhnya tinggi dengan garis wajah yang tegas.

Luhan merenggut, "Bisakah kau mengambil minumanmu sendiri?!" ketusnya sambil mengambil minuman baru dari kulkas. "Aku sedang sibuk menjalankan tugas dari nona Yeri."

Kening Kris mengerut, "Tugasmu hanya menjaga nona Yeri. Selama ini kau juga melakukannya, tapi aku tetap bisa bertemu denganmu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau memang jarang terlihat."

"Tugasku tidak sesederhana yang kau pikirkan. Kenapa juga kau peduli aku ada atau tidak?"

"Mungkin aku merindukanmu." Kris terkekeh sementara Luhan hanya memasang wajah ingin muntah. "Oh ya, apa ada asisten rumah tangga yang baru di sini? Dua hari yang lalu aku melihat seorang gadis cantik berpakaian merah maroon keluar dari rumah ini. Kalau kau tahu, tolong sampaikan salamku padanya."

"Uhuk!" Luhan tersedak, "Salam apaan? Asal kau tahu gadis yang kau lihat itu adalah aku."

Mata Kris melotot tidak percaya. "Kau serius? Jadi... sebenarnya kau punya hobi memakai pakaian wanita, begitu?" Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis, "Ternyata kau orang seperti itu, ya?"

Pletak!

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?!" Kris tidak terima, mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban keganasan tangan Luhan.

"Salahmu sendiri berpikiran macam-macam! Asal kau tahu, aku hanya menjalankan tugas dari nona Yeri." Luhan pun bercerita panjang lebar mengenai tugas yang diembannya, mulai dari A sampai Z. Kris terkejut tidak percaya.

"Astaga, wanita benar-benar mengerikan. Cinta ditolak, pengawal bertindak. Aku kasihan padamu."

Luhan mendengus, "Kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku. Aku melakukannya demi nona Yeri."

"Ya... demi nona Yeri. Aku tahu. Lalu bagaimana dengan pemuda itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku rasa dia memang tertarik padaku- maksudku pada Hanni. Jadi rencana ini bisa terlaksana dengan mudah."

"Aku kasihan dengan pemuda itu." ujar Kris membuat Luhan menatapnya, "Kasihan?"

"Iya, jika dia benar-benar menyukaimu, bagaimana dia bisa melupakanmu nanti? Kau juga, apakah kau benar-benar bisa melupakannya tanpa dihantui rasa bersalah?"

Perkataan Kris membuat Luhan terdiam. Ia merasa perkataan Kris ada benarnya juga. Luhan menghela nafas, "Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti semua harus berjalan sesuai rencana. Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun menghalanginya, termasuk perasaan kasihan." Luhan tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu nanti."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Suaramu bagus." puji Kyungsoo setelah mendengar Luhan bernyanyi. "Terima kasih." Luhan tersenyum sambil meletakkan mic yang dipegangnya di stand mic, lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo di bangku penonton.

"Oh ya, aku, Jongin, dan Sehun akan makan siang di kantin. Kau mau bergabung?" ajak Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bagus, aku akan memberitahu Jongin." Kyungsoo pun mengetikkan beberapa kata di ponselnya.

"Kyungsoo, sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Sudah cukup lama, kami satu sekolah waktu SMA dulu, kenapa?"

"Aku melihat fansnya sangat banyak. Apa dia sudah populer sejak dulu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Ya, dia memang sudah populer sejak dulu. Tetapi bukan berarti dia laki-laki playboy yang bergonta-ganti pacar seenaknya. Asal kau tahu, Sehun itu orang yang sangat susah jatuh cinta."

Luhan membulat tidak percaya, "Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti, "Iya, dia tipe orang yang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan sembarangan. Dia hanya ingin berpacaran dengan orang yang benar-benar ia cintai. Oleh karena itulah, dia sering sekali menolak cinta gadis-gadis yang menyukainya."

Kalimat Kyungsoo mengingatkan Luhan pada Yeri. Jadi, Yeri bukan satu-satunya gadis yang ditolak cintanya oleh Oh Sehun.

"Tapi, kudengar dia sangat kejam pada gadis yang mengungkapkan perasaan padanya."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya, "Ya, dia memang kejam. Tetapi itu semata-mata ia lakukan agar gadis-gadis itu tidak berharap terlalu banyak padanya. Dia hanya ingin mereka mencari orang lain untuk dicintai dan melupakannya. Itulah mengapa ia memilih menjadi kejam." Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil, "Kenapa kau bertanya? Apa kau juga menyukainya dan ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya." Luhan membantah, ia segera bangkit dari tempatnya, "Oya, aku mau ke toilet dulu."

"Oke!" Kyungsoo tertawa lagi, "Kalau tidak suka kenapa dia jadi salah tingkah begitu? Hanni... Hanni.." ujarnya sambil melihat punggung Luhan menjauh.

Luhan berjalan menuju toilet sambil memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo. Jadi, sebenarnya Sehun tidak sejahat itu. Sehun hanya ingin orang-orang berhenti menyukainya dengan mengatakan hal-hal yang kejam. Hal itu membuat Luhan mulai bimbang akan rencana pembalasan dendam ini.

Langkah Luhan terhenti di depan pintu toilet, ia bingung harus masuk ke mana, toilet perempuan atau laki-laki? Pasalnya saat ini ia sedang menyamar menjadi wanita. Akhirnya, setelah berpikir cukup lama, ia masuk ke toilet perempuan.

"Wah, wah... coba lihat siapa di sini..." Luhan yang sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel menoleh, melihat tiga orang perempuan di depannya. Dua orang berambut pendek dan seorang berambut panjang menatapnya tajam dengan bibir menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan. Seketika Luhan mendapat firasat buruk.

"Guys! Cepat!" Perempuan itu memberi kode pada kedua temannya untuk menahan kedua tangan Luhan. Luhan memberontak tapi kedua orang itu menahannya cukup kuat meski mereka sedikit kewalahan.

Seorang berambut pirang panjang mendekat pada Luhan, "Hanni... mahasiswa paling populer di kampus," tangannya terangkat mencengkram rahang Luhan erat. "Sekaligus orang yang berhasil merebut perhatian Sehun sunbae. Cih! Dasar wanita jalang! Kau pikir Sehun sunbae menyukaimu, hah?!" Luhan meringis karena kuku panjang perempuan itu melukai kulitnya.

Luhan hanya terdiam tidak membalas, bagaimanapun ia tidak mungkin memukul perempuan. Sehingga perempuan itu tertawa sok berkuasa.

Plakk! Plakk! Plakk!

Tamparan keras bertubi-tubi mendarat di pipi kiri dan kanan Luhan. "Dengar, bitch! Kau sama sekali tidak pantas berada di samping Sehun, arra?! Sehun itu milik kami!"

Perempuan itu lalu mengambil seember air dan mengguyur tubuh Luhan hingga basah kuyup, "Perempuan jalang sepertimu harus diberi pelajaran!" ujar perempuan itu lalu membuka sepatu high heelsnya dan memukul Luhan dengan sepatu itu.

Luka berdarah tampak di pelipis Luhan mengundang senyum kemenangan dari lawannya. "Ini peringatan untukmu! Jauhi Sehun atau kau akan mendapatkan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari ini!" Kata perempuan itu sebelum pergi bersama pengikutnya meninggalkan Luhan yang meringis karena luka di wajahnya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Kyungsoo mulai khawatir karena Hanni tidak juga kembali. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sehun.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Hanni!" suara Sehun menghentikan langkah Luhan di tempatnya. Dalam hati Luhan meruntuk mengapa ia harus bertemu Sehun di saat seperti ini. Dalam situasi yang benar-benar tidak direncanakan. Sementara Sehun menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa dan terkejut melihat keadaan Luhan yang basah kuyup ditambah luka di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau terluka?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah khawatir. Ia segera melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya di bahu Luhan.

Luhan berusaha tersenyum meski sakit, "Aku tidak apa-apa." ucapnya sambil menolak memakai jaket Sehun tapi Sehun tetap memaksanya memakainya. Sehun lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan meninggalkan kampus tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang menatap mereka. Termasuk sepasang mata seorang gadis yang menatap mereka-cemburu.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke apartemennya, memberinya pakaian miliknya agar Luhan mengganti pakaiannya yang basah. Sementara Luhan menurut saja karena ia tidak mungkin memakai bajunya yang basah sepanjang hari. Kemudian Sehun mengambil kotak P3K dan menghampiri Luhan yang duduk di sofa.

"Maaf." Kata Sehun ketika ia sudah duduk di samping Luhan. Luhan mengernyit mendengarnya, "Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau luka karena aku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka mereka akan bertindak sejauh ini." Raut wajah Sehun benar-benar menunjukkan penyesalan dan Luhan sempat tersentuh melihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu."

Sehun terdiam dengan tangan memegang kapas beralkohol, ia pun membersihkan wajah Luhan selembut mungkin. Rasanya pasti perih, Sehun seakan bisa merasakannya. Tapi ia heran melihat Luhan yang raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kesakitan sama sekali. "Kau benar-benar gadis yang kuat. Kalau gadis lain yang mengalami ini, mereka pasti sudah menangis kesakitan." Ujarnya tersenyum tipis.

Luhan hanya diam mendengarnya. Tentu dia tidak akan menangis karena dia adalah laki-laki. Tetapi bukan itu yang ia pikirkan saat ini, melainkan jarak Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun di permukaan kulitnya yang membuatnya gugup. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa segugup ini, padahal Sehun bukan siapa-siapa. Mungkin, karena feromon Sehun yang begitu kuat. Luhan pun mengakuinya.

Sementara itu, Sehun sedang berusaha keras mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak mencium bibir ranum di depan matanya. Bibir merah muda yang benar-benar terlihat menggoda apalagi dari jarak sedekat ini. Setelah memasangkan plester obat di luka Luhan, Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, "Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan." Ucapnya.

Luhan mengangguk dan menatap punggung Sehun menjauh. Sehun benar-benar orang yang baik, pikirnya, dan ia akan menjadi orang yang jahat karena menyakiti Sehun.

" _Aku harus bagaimana?"_ tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

Ini sudah panjangkah?

Terima kasih sudah membaca~

Walaupun saya menulis karena saya memang senang menulis, tapi review kalian benar-benar berpengaruh terhadap mood menulis sya :)

Terima kasih~

Btw chapter depan akan terakhir kalinya Luhan menyamar jadi perempuan.

Keep review guys~ Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


	4. Chapter 4

_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction. Sehun & Luhan as main cast._

 _Yaoi. BL._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy reading~~_

 **REVENGE**

 **.**

Sehun meletakkan dua piring spagetti yang telah diberi bubuk keju sebagai pelangkap terakhir di atas meja, bersama dengan alat makan dan dua gelas berisi jus jeruk di sana. Sehun berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan untuk memanggil Hanni. Dilihatnya Hanni sedang bermain-main bersama anak anjingnya yang berbulu putih. Sehun tersenyum karena mereka benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan.

"Namanya Vivi." Suara Sehun sedikit mengejutkan Luhan. Luhan mendongak ketika Sehun berjalan ke arahnya. Sehun lalu duduk di lantai dan ikut mengelus bulu anjing kesayangannya itu.

"Vivi. Lucu sekali." Luhan tersenyum, "Sudah lama kau memeliharanya?"

"Uhm.. Sudah dua tahun. Lebih tepatnya ketika kakakku meninggal dunia." kata Sehun, wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah sendu.

"Maaf," Luhan terkejut. "Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa," Sehun tersenyum, "Vivi sudah seperti keluarga bagiku. Dia yang selalu menemaniku ketika aku berada di masa-masa sulit. Terutama ketika aku baru kehilangan kakakku."

"Kalau boleh kutahu, kakakmu- kenapa dia meninggal?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, kedua matanya menerawang, "Kecelakaan. Itu terjadi ketika dia mau menghadiri pentas seni di sekolahku, dimana aku tampil sebagai penari di acara itu." Sehun tersenyum miris, "Sayangnya, ia sama sekali tidak sempat melihatku menari."

Luhan menangkap nada kesedihan di kalimat itu, membuatnya ikut merasa sedih karenanya. "Kau tahu, Sehun, kakakmu pasti bangga memiliki adik sepertimu. Kau orang yang baik, pintar, dan disukai banyak orang."

"Kuharap juga begitu." Sehun tersenyum, "Ayo kita makan dulu, nanti makanannya dingin."

Luhan mengangguk lalu mengikuti Sehun ke ruang makan. Mereka duduk berhadapan sambil memakan makanan yang tersaji di atas meja.

"Maaf. Aku hanya bisa membuat ini. Kuharap kau menyukainya." kata Sehun.

"Gumawo." Luhan mulai mengaduk spagetti dan memakannya pakai garpu. Rasa gurih dan lezat melumer di dalam mulutnya. "Enak."

"Benarkah?" Sehun ikut memakan spagetti miliknya. "Ya. Tidak terlalu buruk. Syukurlah."

Luhan tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring di depannya, lalu memakan suapan kedua. Sehun tersenyum, tangannya terangkat membersihkan sisa saus yang tersisa di sudut bibir Luhan, membuat Luhan terkesiap, dan menatapnya terkejut.

"Maaf," Sehun segera menjauhkan tangannya, "A-aku refleks melakukannya. Maaf."

Luhan menggeleng cepat, "Tidak apa-apa." lalu menunduk lagi, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah entah karena apa.

"Coba ceritakan tentangmu, Hanni." Kata Sehun memecah kecanggungan.

"Aku?"

"Hmm," Sehun mengangguk, "Aku ingin tahu."

Luhan terdiam sejenak, "Aku berasal dari China."

"China?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku anak tunggal. Ibuku orang China, dia meninggal ketika aku berumur lima tahun. Kemudian aku ikut ayahku ke Korea. Kami berdua tinggal menumpang di rumah tempat ayahku bekerja sebagai supir pribadi. Sampai ayahku meninggal ketika aku berumur sepuluh tahun karena penyakit jantung."

Sehun termenung mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Hanni telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya di usia semuda itu.

"Tapi aku bersyukur masih diterima keluarga yang menampungku sekarang. Mereka orang yang sangat baik." Luhan tiba-tiba terdiam, lalu beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku harus pulang sekarang, mereka pasti mencariku."

Sehun terkejut melihat Luhan yang begitu terburu-buru. "Biar kuantar."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Luhan tersenyum, "Terima kasih untuk semuanya." ujarnya lalu beranjak pergi sebelum Sehun sempat mengucapkan apapun.

Sehun terdiam memandang pintu yang telah tertutup. Suasana kembali hening hingga ia merasakan Vivi berputar-putar di sekitar kakinya, Sehun pun berjongkok dan mengangkat tubuh anjing itu.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Vivi, "Kau juga menyukainya? Hmm? Kurasa kita mempunyai selera yang sama."

"Besok, aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya." Sehun memeluk Vivi dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. "Aku benar-benar ingin menjadikannya milikku..."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Luhan."

Luhan terpaku mendengar suara Yeri ketika ia memasuki rumah yang telah gelap dengan mengandap-endap. Ia menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat Yeri turun dari tangga dengan pakaian tidurnya. Yeri menghampiri Luhan yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanyanya.

"Hmm.." Luhan mengangguk, "Nona belum tidur?"

"Aku menunggumu, tahu. Kau dari mana? Aku tidak melihatmu di kampus." tanya Yeri sambil menyalakan lampu. Ketika ruangan itu terang, barulah ia melihat bekas luka di wajah Luhan. "Astaga, Luhan. Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Yeri tiba-tiba panik melihatnya.

Luhan terpaku, "Aku tidak apa-apa, nona."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Jelas-jelas wajahmu terluka. Siapa yang melakukan ini? Apa Sehun? Sehun yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat mendengarnya, "Bukan, bukan Sehun. Sehun orang yang baik, nona."

Yeri mengernyit, "Orang yang baik? Apa kau sedang bercanda, Luhan?"

Luhan menatap Yeri serius, "Aku tidak bercanda, nona. Sehun memang orang yang baik."

Yeri tertawa sarkatis, "Baik?! Kau lupa apa yang dia sudah lakukan padaku?!"

"Dia melakukannya untuk sebuah alasan. Dia hanya ingin Anda berhenti menyukainya dan melupakannya."

Yeri tertawa sinis mendengarnya, "Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu, Luhan? Kenapa kau membelanya?"

"Aku tidak-"

"Ya! Kau membelanya!" Yeri bersungut, "Kau membela orang yang baru kau kenal beberapa hari dibandingkan orang yang sudah mengenalmu bertahun-tahun."

"Nona..."

"Apa?! Apa sekarang kau ingin membatalkan semuanya?! Kau ingin menghancurkan rencana yang sudah kupersiapkan dengan matang?!"

Luhan menunduk, memang benar bahwa ia ingin membatalkan semuanya. Ia ingin menghentikannya. Tapi ia pun tahu ini sudah terlambat. Ia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Sementara Yeri menghela nafas, ia merasa sudah berlebihan. Tetapi ia juga tidak mau rencananya gagal. Untuk itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Luhan, menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda itu sehingga wajah Luhan terangkat menatapnya.

Yeri menatapnya dalam, "Kumohon jangan kecewakan aku, Luhan. Lakukan seperti yang telah kita rencanakan. Hmm?" pintanya lembut.

Luhan terdiam, namun ia mengangguk sesaat kemudian, membuat Yeri tersenyum dengan kedua mata berbinar-binar.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Pagi, hari Sabtu. Fakultas Seni sedang mengadakan pertunjukan bulanan di lapangan terbuka. Pertunjukan ini digunakan para mahasiswa untuk menunjukkan bakatnya. Tidak hanya mahasiswa seni, tetapi mahasiswa dari jurusan lain pun diperbolehkan ikut serta. Sehun dan Jongin ikut serta mengambil bagian.

Luhan masih menyamar sebagai Hanni, merasa begitu gugup ketika ia mempersiapkan diri di belakang panggung. Kyungsoo menghampirinya dengan senyuman, "Jangan gugup, Hanni. Walaupun ini menjadi penampilan perdanamu, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

"Terima kasih," Luhan tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, nama Hanni dipanggil, sehingga ia segera menanjak menuju panggung. Luhan berdiri di tengah dengan gugup, ada begitu banyak penonton yang saat ini sedang menatap ke arahnya, membuatnya tiba-tiba terserang keringat dingin.

"Hanni, fighting!" Luhan mencari asal suara itu dan menemukan Sehun yang sedang tersenyum dengan kedua kepalan tangan terangkat di udara, menyemangatinya. Hal itu cukup membuatnya mengumpulkan segenap keberanian lalu mendekatkan mic ke bibirnya. Ia pun mulai bernyanyi, melantunkan syair sebuah lagu dengan lembut.

 _You ask me how my day was as if it is same everyday._

 _I say that I'm okay but you really don't know how I feel._

 _Do you think I will be okay without you?_

 _Will you be okay without me?_

 _It is really hard to live in this world without you._

 _That is why I blame myself for still breathing._

 _What should I do?_

 _Even now, I live these painful days because of what you said._

 _Tell me if this is a bad thing to do._

 _Do you live every single day painfully like me?_

 _You and me._

 _Are we too late? Do not we have a chance?_

 _I still think about you and you might know this._

 _Is it finally this? Are we going to end up like this?_

 _Is it okay with you?_

 _I don't think I can do it._

 _The love that I found by meeting you,_

 _I won't find it anywhere else even if I die._

Luhan mengakhiri nyanyiannya dengan tetes air mata yang jatuh tanpa ia sadari. Ia menghapusnya cepat ketika riuh tepukan tangan menyambutnya. Luhan tersenyum dan membungkuk setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia pun berjalan menuruni panggung dan disambut Kyungsoo dengan senyuman.

Setelah beristirahat, Kyungsoo mengajak Luhan ke tempat penonton. Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu berdiri di barisan ketiga dari depan dan menarik Luhan agar berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sebentar lagi," kata Kyungsoo ambigu, membuat Luhan menoleh menatapnya. "Apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Ssst... Itu mereka!" Kyungsoo berseru senang sambil menunjuk ke arah panggung. Luhan ikut melihat ke arah panggung dan menemukan Sehun dan Jongin di sana.

Dentuman musik upbeat pun terdengar, Sehun dan Jongin mulai menari mengikuti irama. Suara riuh penonton membahana, memuji betapa luwesnya gerakan mereka. Luhan tidak menampik bahwa mereka memang terlihat mengagumkan.

"Kau tahu, Hanni, aku sudah sering mengajak Sehun untuk menari di atas panggung ini , tapi dia selalu menolak." Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Tapi hari ini dia melakukannya dengan senang hati. Dia bilang karena dia ingin menunjukkan tariannya pada seseorang." Kyungsoo menoleh menatapnya, "Dia ingin menunjukkannya padamu, Hanni."

Luhan terdiam. Ia menunduk tanpa menyadari musik telah berhenti dan seseorang melangkah mendekat menuju ke arahnya. Penonton menyebar memberi jalan, dan ketika sebuah buket bunga mawar merah tertangkap oleh pandangannya, Luhan mendongak dan menemukan seorang pemuda tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Sehun..."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari bibir tipisnya. Ia berucap,

"Aku tidak mahir menyusun kata-kata romantis, seperti yang dilakukan lelaki lain. Tapi aku tahu perasaanku. Aku menyukaimu, Hanni. Aku menyukaimu sejak kita pertama bertemu dan aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang tepat, yang kucari selama ini. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Luhan merasakan lidahnya kelu untuk mengatakan sepatah kata. Kedua matanya bergerak gelisah dan tanpa sengaja melihat sosok sang majikan dari kejauhan yang sedang menatapnya. Luhan menelan ludah gugup kemudian kembali menatap Sehun dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Tangannya terangkat mengambil bunga dari tangan Sehun. Sehun beserta Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya sebelum bunga itu dibuang ke tanah, membuat mereka terkejut seketika.

Luhan menginjak bunga itu hingga hancur, lalu menatap Sehun yang terpaku di tempatnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak pantas menyukaiku." Suara Luhan bergetar hebat, "Kau bukan tipe-ku, dan sampai kapanpun..., aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu."

Luhan merasakan hatinya berdenyut menyakitkan ketika ia mengatakannya. Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik Luhan menjauhi tempat itu. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku dengan wajah menunduk menatap bunga yang telah hancur.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

Keep review guys, thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction. Sehun & Luhan as main cast._

 _Yaoi. BL. Rated T._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy reading~~_

 **.**

 **REVENGE**

 **.**

"Wah, apa kau lihat bagaimana ramai situasi di sana? Beruntung kau cukup terkenal di kampus itu, jadi aku bisa menemukanmu dengan mudah. Astaga, pemuda itu ternyata benar-benar serius menyukaimu. Wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan sekali. Hei, Luhan, kau mendengarkanku?" Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ketika perkataannya tidak direspon oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kris menepuk pundak Luhan membuat Luhan mendongak menatapnya bingung, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Wae?"

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak-" Luhan meraba pipinya dan terkejut sendiri melihat pipinya yang basah. Kapan air matanya jatuh? Ia bahkan tidak sadar.

Luhan menghapusnya cepat lalu tersenyum tipis, "Aku lapar, kita makan dulu, ok?" Luhan melangkah mendahului Kris menuju sebuah kedai jajamyon dengan menenteng paper bag berisi perlengkapan menyamarnya. Kris hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihatnya.

Luhan dan Kris telah duduk berhadapan dengan dua mangkuk jajamyon tersaji di atas meja. Luhan membuka sumpitnya terlebih dahulu dan memakan mie kesukaannya itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Kris seraya memakan bagiannya. Luhan menatapnya bingung. "Maksudku, apa kau senang kerena berhasil melaksanakan tugasmu? Atau malah sebaliknya?"

Luhan mengunyah lambat, "Entahlah."

"Tapi pemuda itu benar-benar menyukaimu." Timpal Kris.

Luhan mengerut tidak suka. "Dia tidak menyukaiku. Dia menyukai Hanni, sosok ciptaan nona Yeri."

"Tapi Hanni adalah kau."

"Y-ya... tapi tetap saja aku bukan Hanni."

"Lalu kenapa kau bersedih?"

"Aku tidak sedih." bantah Luhan.

"Bohong. Di wajahmu jelas-jelas terlihat, ' _Kris, aku sedih. Traktir aku makan!_ ' Hahaha" Kris tertawa melihat wajah merenggut Luhan.

"Aishh... Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" ujar Luhan kesal, berusaha mengabaikan ejekan Kris. Pikirannya lalu melayang, bagaimana keadaan Sehun sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Luhan menelan ludah pahit, tentu tidak. Bagaimana Sehun bisa baik-baik saja setelah pernyataan cintanya ditolak di depan umum?. Hah... Sehun pasti membencinya sekarang. Luhan menghelas nafas. Biarlah, bagaimanapun ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi.

Kris tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sedang melamun sambil mengunyah dengan lambat. _Kau mulai menyukainya._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jongin menepuk pelan pundak Sehun, menyadarkan pemuda itu bahwa ini sudah waktunya untuk beranjak. Mereka sudah terpaku di sana terlalu lama. Bahkan, penonton sudah bubar sedari tadi setelah menyaksikan drama live berlangsung di depan mata mereka.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian. "Apa ini benar-benar terjadi?" tanya Sehun entah pada siapa. Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum menatap Sehun kembali.

"Ini memang benar-benar terjadi, Sehun. Hanni sudah menolakmu dan kurasa kau sebaiknya melupakannya." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Benar, anggap saja ini sebagai karma karena kau selalu menolak gadis yang menyukaimu, Aww!" Jongin mengaduh kesakitan setelah disiku Kyungsoo di bagian perut, kedua mata Kyungsoo menatap tajam menyuruh Jongin diam. Jongin mengangguk mengerti sambil mengusap perutnya yang masih sakit.

"Hanni bukan untukmu, mungkin kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik nanti." Hibur Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Sehun tersenyum tipis membalasnya, "Terima kasih, kurasa aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri saat ini. Bye." Sehun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menatapnya prihatin.

Sehun mengendarai motor besarnya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Menyusuri jalan-jalan raya dengan pikiran yang masih tertuju pada satu orang. Sehun menyunggingkan senyum, ia merasa bodoh sekali tetap memikirkan gadis itu di saat pernyataan cintanya ditolak mentah-mentah. Apalagi di hadapan banyak orang, membuatnya merasa malu berkali-kali lipat. Tapi bukan itu yang menyakitkan baginya, bagaimanapun ia tidak terlalu memikirkan tanggapan orang lain tentang dirinya. Tetapi sebagai seseorang yang belum pernah ditolak sebelumnya, pengalaman pertama itu menjadi sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka Hanni benar-benar menolak Sehun. Padahal dari apa yang kulihat selama ini, Hanni sepertinya mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan Sehun." Ujar Kyungsoo ketika duduk di kantin bersama kekasihnya.

"Maksudmu baby?" Jongin mengerut tidak mengerti dengan mulut mengembung penuh makanan.

"Sebenarnya Hanni itu orang yang mudah ditebak. Dari caranya memandang Sehun itu berbeda. Dia juga selalu penasaran dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sehun. Jadi, menurutku Hanni juga menyukai Sehun."

"Kalau dia memang suka, kenapa dia menolak Sehun?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Itulah yang tidak kutahu. Mungkin dia terpaksa melakukannya karena ingin dibully oleh penggemar Sehun."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, "Hmm...Bisa jadi."

"Yang paling penting sekarang kita harus membantu Sehun melewati fase patah hatinya. Menurutmu, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Salah satu cara paling ampuh untuk mengobati patah hati adalah dengan jatuh cinta pada orang yang baru. Tunggu, aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol. Dia sangat ahli untuk hal seperti ini!" seru Jongin bersemangat lalu mengetik beberapa kata di ponselnya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Pintu kamar Luhan terketuk tiga kali ketika Luhan masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia pun beranjak bangun dan membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh sosok gadis cantik yang memeluknya erat sambil tersenyum. "Nona.."

Yeri melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongak menatap Luhan, "Terima kasih, Lu. Kau berhasil melakukannya. Aku sangat gembira! Ini akan menjadi pelajaran bagi laki-laki brengsek itu!"

Luhan hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi.

"Oh ya, besok aku akan berlibur bersama Seulgi dan Irene. Jadi, kau bisa libur untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Oke!"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Yeri pun berlalu pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kali kedua. Setelah Yeri pergi, Luhan meraba dadanya sendiri. Ada yang berbeda ketika Yeri memeluknya tadi. Ia tidak lagi merasa berdebar seperti sebelumnya. Kegugupan yang biasa ia rasakan ketika berhadapan dengan sang majikan kini tidak dirasanya lagi. Ada apa dengannya? Apa perasaannya sudah berubah? Luhan menghela nafas berat.

Seminggu berlalu. Luhan menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Namun, ia lebih banyak melamun di waktu senggang. Kris mendapatinya lagi-lagi sedang melamun ketika menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam gelas sampai isinya meluap-luap dan tumpah mengotori meja karena terlalu penuh. Kris segera mengambil alih botol jus jeruk itu yang mengundang keterkejutan dari si pemegang botol. Tapi sesaat kemudian, Luhan lebih terkejut lagi dengan keadaan meja dapur yang kotor. Ia pun segera mengambil kain lap untuk membersihkannya.

"Kurasa kau butuh hiburan, Luhan. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini kau melamun. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa kau memikirkan pemuda itu? Kau merindukannya?" tanya Kris.

Luhan mendelik tajam mendengarnya, "Sok tahu kau Kris. Siapa bilang aku merindukannya? Aku hanya..." Luhan terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kris tertawa melihatnya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau merindukannya. Karena tidak mungkin kau rindu memakai pakaian wanita, kan? Jadi kau pasti merindukannya."

"Aish... kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Kris. Bisa-bisanya kau berpikiran aku rindu memakai pakaian wanita? Itu sama sekali tidak manly!"

Kris tertawa lagi, "Bagiku dari dulu kau memang tidak pernah menjadi laki-laki manly, Luhan. Coba lihat, mana ada lelaki manly yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sepertimu."

Luhan menutup mulutnya seketika, lalu memandang Kris kesal sambil mengambil botol yang berada di dekatnya dan bersiap memukul kepala Kris dengan itu. Beruntung Kris berkilat cepat. "Eits... Jangan marah dulu, Luhan. Kau tahu, hari ini aku baru menerima bonus dari tuan Park. Jadi, aku akan mengajakmu senang-senang. Bagaimana?" ajak Kris.

Luhan mendengus, "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Aku serius. Persiapkan dirimu, sebentar malam kita akan pergi bersenang-senang. Aku akan mentraktirmu sepuasnya."

Mendengar kata traktiran, kedua mata Luhan berbinar. "Ingat, kau tidak bisa menarik kata-katamu kembali, Kris. Aku akan memesan yang paling mahal!"

"Oke!" Kris mengangkat bahu, "Apapun itu."

Luhan tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia sudah beberapa kali menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen Sehun, tapi baru kali ini ia melihat apartemen itu begitu berantakan dengan sampah dan pakaian kotor berserakan di mana-mana. Keadaan si pemilik juga tidak kalah berantakan dengan rambut kusut dan mata pandanya membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya kemana perginya Sehun si pangeran kampus itu?

"Maidmu kemana? Kenapa apartemenmu terlihat berantakan sekali?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju kulkas, lalu mengambil sebotol minuman isotonik di sana. Sehun yang berbaring di sofa ruang tv menghela nafas, "Aku meliburkan mereka." Jawabnya malas.

"Ooh.." Chanyeol berguman, "Jadi, kau juga meliburkan diri di kampus? Dosen mencarimu, tahu? Fans-mu juga mencarimu. Aku jadi bingung harus menjawab apa." Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, Sehun? Patah hati boleh saja, tapi jangan sampai itu menghancurkan masa depanmu juga." Ucapnya sambil duduk di sofa, di seberang Sehun.

Sehun mendelik, "Siapa yang bilang aku ingin menghancurkan masa depanku? Aku hanya butuh waktu, Yeol. Aku akan kembali kuliah jika aku sudah siap. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku rasa aku belum siap."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, "Ngomong-ngomong, Hanni juga tidak pernah kelihatan sejak peristiwa itu. Mungkin saja dia juga sedang terpuruk sepertimu."

Sehun melirik sekilas ketika nama itu disebut, "Terpuruk bagaimana? Di sini akulah yang ditolak, bukan dia. Mungkin saja dia sedang sibuk dengan kekasihnya."

"Kekasih?" Chanyeol mengerut, "Kekasih yang mana maksudmu?"

"Laki-laki yang membawanya pergi waktu itu." Sehun menghela nafas kesal. "Bisakah kita tidak membahas dia lagi? Itu terlalu menyakitkan. Oya, apa yang membawamu ke sini? Apa Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang mengutusmu?" tebak Sehun.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat tujuannya datang ke apartemen Sehun, ia tersenyum "Benar, kedua orang konyol itu yang menyuruhku ke sini. Kau tahu, aku adalah ahli dalam urusan pengobatan korban patah hati." Chanyeol terkekeh sementara Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tidak percaya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang pasti akan membuatmu melupakan patah hatimu sejenak, bagaimana?"

Sehun berpikir sebentar, mungkin tidak ada salahnya mengikuti ajakan Chanyeol. Toh, kalau terus-terusan berada di apartemen, yang ada dia hanya akan terus-menerus memikirkan Hanni. "Baiklah." Ucapnya kemudian membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Luhan seharusnya tahu jika kata 'bersenang-senang' yang diucapkan Kris pasti tidak jauh dari hal-hal yang berbau klub malam, minuman keras, dan wanita-wanita cantik. Luhan masih duduk di sebuah kursi meja bar sambil menunggu si bartender meracik minumannya. Sebelumnya, Kris sudah berpesan kepada si bartender bernama Baekhyun itu agar membuatkan minuman untuk Luhan dan menitipkan teman 'kesayangannya' itu padanya.

"Satu negroni untuk yang sedang patah hati." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menyajikan segelas minuman berwarna merah cerah dengan potongan lemon sebagai pemanis. Luhan baru saja akan memprotes kata-kata si bartender itu sebelum melihat kagum pada minuman itu, karena ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat minuman beralkohol secara langsung. Luhan mengangkat gelasnya, dan menghirupnya sebentar, lalu tanpa ragu meneguknya pelan-pelan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum, "Woah.. ini enak. Rasanya manis."

Baekhyun tertawa melihatnya, Luhan tampak seperti anak kecil yang baru mencoba cola untuk pertama kali. "Iya, itu memang salah satu koktail manis dari wine Italia. Kurasa itu cocok untukmu dan ternyata benar kau menyukainya." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Oh ya, apa kau tidak berminat memanggil wanita untuk menemanimu?"

Luhan menggeleng sambil meminum minumannya lagi, "Aku tidak berminat."

"Ooh... jadi kau gay? Kami juga menyediakan laki-laki kalau kau mau." Ujar Baekhyun sambil meracik minuman lagi.

Luhan mendelik mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, "Aku bukan gay. Aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri, tahu? Buatkan aku satu lagi." Luhan menyodorkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya, "Aku hanya bercanda, Luhan, astaga. Lagipula di wajahmu jelas-jelas tertulis _'aku anak polos yang baru pertama kali masuk ke klub malam'_ "

"Aishh..." Luhan mendengus kesal, "Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Kris." Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, para pengunjung sedang asyik meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama upbeat. "Kemana naga itu? Dia benar-benar meninggalkanku sendiri." Dengusnya kesal lalu meneguk cepat gelas minuman yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Mungkin dia sedang mencari mangsa baru. Sebaiknya kau juga bergabung dengan mereka. Menari tanpa beban itu terasa sangat menyenangkan kalau kau mau tahu." Saran Baekhyun.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya lagi ke lantai dansa, tampaknya itu menarik. Luhan jadi ingin mencobanya. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi menari, sebentar aku kembali." Ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi dengan langkah yang mulai sempoyongan.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda jangkung bertelinga lebar seperti peri menghampirinya. "Yo! Baekhyun! Kau semakin cantik saja!" seru pemuda yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol itu.

Baekhyun mendelik sebal mendengarnya, "Sudah berapa kali aku katakan bahwa aku itu laki-laki, Yeol, berhenti memujiku cantik! Oya, siapa yang kau bawa?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba bersemangat melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang datang bersama Chanyeol.

"Oh, dia Sehun, teman kampusku. Sehun, perkenalkan ini Baekhyun, kekasihku. Aww!" Chanyeol meringis setelah mendapat cubitan di lengannya, "Kekasih apaan?" Baekhyun tidak terima, lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun sambil memasang senyum termanisnya, "Baekhyun."

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis membalasnya, "Sehun."

Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal melihat penyakit _cabe_ Baekhyun yang mulai kumat kalau melihat lelaki tampan. "Baek, bisa kau buatkan minuman untuk kami? Untukku alkoholnya jangan terlalu kuat, ok! Kalau untuk dia, berikan yang spesial."

"Sipp!" Baekhyun pun mulai meracik minuman dengan ahlinya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, dua gelas minuman berbeda warna sudah tersaji di hadapan dua pemuda tampan itu.

Chanyeol meneguknya cepat, sementara Sehun meneguknya lambat sambil memperhatikan lantai dansa.

"Kapan jam kerjamu berakhir?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya, "Sejam lagi. Wae?"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menarikmu keluar dari tempat ini. Kau tahu, sudah seminggu ini kita tidak bercinta. Aww!" Chanyeol meringis memegang kepalanya yang baru mendapat jitakan dari Baekhyun, "Astaga, mulutmu, Yeol! Benar-benar!" Baekhyun menghela nafas kesal. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun memerah sampai telinga. Ia lalu mengalihkan padangannya pada Sehun yang sejak tadi terdiam. "Hei, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Sehun diam tidak menjawab, ia masih meneguk minumannya lambat dengan pandangan mata yang tidak lepas dari seorang pemuda yang memakai kemeja lengan pendek putih dan celana jeans panjang di tubuh kecilnya. Entah mengapa Sehun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu. Apa karena tarian pemuda itu yang terlihat aneh?

Ya, pemuda mungil itu sepertinya tidak menari, ia hanya berdiri dengan kedua tangan di pinggang, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Astaga, tarian macam apa itu? Apa gaya seperti itu bisa disebut tarian? Sehun tertawa melihatnya. Benar-benar orang yang aneh, pikirnya.

"Hei, dia tertawa." Chanyeol terkejut melihat Sehun, pasalnya selama seminggu ini Sehun benar-benar seperti mayat hidup tanpa sedikitpun ekspresi di wajahnya. Bahkan, ia yakin Sehun sudah mati rasa. Tapi ekspresi Sehun saat ini membuatnya lega. Ia merasa senang karena tujuannya agar Sehun melupakan patah hatinya berhasil.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Tau kan' dance couple Luhan bareng Sehun? Dance itu yang sy maksud untuk adegan di atas :D

Oya, mulai chapter depan rencananya cerita ini ratednya naik jadi M karna kebutuhan (?) sy pribadi hehe.. pembaca keberatankah?

Keep review guys... thanks for reading~


	6. Chapter 6

_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction. Sehun & Luhan as main cast._

 _Yaoi. BL. Rated M. Typos._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy reading~~_

 **.**

 **REVENGE**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun. Ia penasaran pada orang yang telah membuat seorang Oh Sehun memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya sampai-sampai tidak menanggapinya. Pikirnya, perempuan itu pasti sangatlah cantik karena Sehun mempunyai selera yang begitu tinggi. Namun, kedua matanya yang sudah lebar menjadi semakin lebar ketika mengetahui orang yang Sehun perhatikan itu bukanlah seorang gadis, melainkan laki-laki mungil yang sedang menari dengan gerakan yang aneh.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Sehun yang sedang tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Keningnya semakin berkerut melihatnya. "Baek, minuman yang kau berikan pada Sehun tidak membuatnya gila kan'?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengerut, "Gila? Itu bahkan hanya mengandung tiga puluh persen alkohol. Berhenti bersikap berlebihan, Yeol."

"Tapi, Sehun.. Dia itu straight. Dan sekarang dia sedang memperhatikan seorang laki-laki!" seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ikut memperhatikan orang yang sedang diperhatikan Sehun, ia lalu tersenyum setelah mengetahui siapa orang itu. "Mungkin dia akan menjadi gay mulai malam ini." ujarnya.

Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya, namun Sehun tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan meja bar. "Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol, tapi itu percuma karena Sehun sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

Sehun melangkah pasti, menghampiri pemuda yang tengah ditarik paksa oleh laki-laki lain. Sehun lalu menarik tangan pemuda itu dengan cepat hingga tubuh mungil pemuda itu terhempas ke pelukannya. Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan seketika membuat kedua matanya melebar sempurna.

 **...**

Luhan merasa terbang. Tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan. Suara bising musik yang memekakan telinga terdengar seperti alunan piano. Tanpa beban pikiran, di tempat seramai itu, ia merasa begitu bebas. Ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia suka, termasuk menggerakkan tubuhnya ke sana kemari, meloncat-loncat kegirangan, dan bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil. Tampaknya alkohol sudah mengambil alih nyaris seluruh kesadarannya.

Kris mengernyit melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia belum pernah melihat Luhan hyperaktif seperti itu. Luhan bahkan tertawa melihat lampu disko yang berputar dengan cahaya warna-warni di atas kepalanya. Tampaknya Luhan benar-benar mabuk berat. Sebenarnya minuman macam apa yang telah Baekhyun berikan padanya? Kris akan bertanya nanti. Kini sudah saatnya ia menarik pemuda mungil itu pulang.

"Luhan, sudah waktunya pulang." Ujar Kris sambil menarik salah satu tangan Luhan. Tapi Luhan menghentakkan tangannya hingga genggaman itu terlepas, "Siapa kau?! Jangan coba-coba menculikku. Aku bisa taekwondo tahu?!" ucapnya sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Kris melongo melihatnya. Astaga, bagaimana bisa Luhan tidak mengenalinya?

"Berhenti bercanda, Luhan. Ayo pulang!" Kris menarik lagi tangan Luhan dengan cukup kuat karena Luhan tidak juga bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Lepas! Lepaskan akuuu... Seseorang... tolong aku... orang ini mau menculikku..." Luhan merengek seperti anak kecil hingga membuat beberapa pengunjung menatap mereka. _Oh great_ , Kris tampak seperti om-om mesum yang sedang menculik anak kecil sekarang. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah membawa Luhan ke tempat itu.

Sambil mendengus, Kris kembali memaksa Luhan mengikutinya, berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah kekuatan yang lebih besar membuat tangan Luhan terlepas dari genggamannya. Kris berbalik dengan kesal, "Hei-" Namun, lidahnya kelu melihat siapa yang telah mengambil Luhan darinya. Kedua matanya melebar, _Pemuda itu... kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Sial!_ Kris segera pergi menghindar sebelum pemuda itu menyadari keberadaannya.

Sementara Luhan mendongak menatap orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dari si penculik (itu dalam pikirannya). Matanya kemudian melebar sempurna karena... Astaga demi Tuhan, orang itu sangat tampan! Mata onyx yang tajam, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, dan garis rahang yang tegas membuat Luhan tidak berkedip dengan mulut menganga.

Sehun tersenyum ketika wajah itu semakin terlihat jelas oleh penglihatannya. Pemuda itu benar-benar manis dan lucu. Wajahnya mungil dibingkai rambut cokelat madu yang lembut. Hidungnya kecil dan bibirnya ranum dengan warna merah muda alami. Apalagi kedua matanya yang berkilau seperti krystal tengah menatap Sehun dengan begitu polos.

Sesuatu dalam diri Sehun bergejolak dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Sesaat kemudian, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan saat hidung mereka bersentuhan, hembusan nafas gugup pemuda mungil itu menerpa wajah Sehun. Sehun tersenyum tipis seraya memiringkan kepalanya, dan pemuda mungil itu benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik. Saat itulah kedua bibir itu bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam.

Luhan merasakan kakinya lemas hingga tak mampu menopang tubuhnya. Beruntung, pemuda tampan itu segera menahan pinggangnya dan mendorongnya pelan ke tembok tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Kepala Sehun bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, menghisap bibir atas dan bawah pasangannya bergantian dengan penuh nafsu. Lidahnya dengan lihai masuk ke dalam rongga mulut pemuda itu dan mengabsen seluruh isinya. Menemukan lidah pemuda mungil itu yang bergerak kaku dan membelitnya hingga saling bertaut. Panas. Saat merasakan pasokan oksigen mereka telah menipis, barulah pertautan itu terlepas dan menyisakan saliva di sudut bibir pemuda yang lebih kecil.

Sehun masih menatap intens wajah cantik yang sedang mengatur nafasnya itu. Sungguh, Sehun tak pernah melihat pemandangan yang lebih indah dari ini. Rasa manis bibir pemuda mungil itu dalam sekejap sudah menjadi candu baginya. Membuatnya tak tahan untuk merasakannya lagi. Ia pun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman panas sambil menekan tengkuk pemuda mungil itu dengan satu tangannya.

"Sehun!"

"Luhan!"

Dua suara berbeda mengganggu kegiatan Sehun, membuatnya dengan sangat terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya lalu menoleh melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berlari menghampiri mereka dengan terburu-buru.

"Astaga, Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya. Sementara Baekhyun segera menarik Luhan menjauh dari Sehun, memapah pemuda mungil setengah sadar itu keluar dari klub malam setelah memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada orang yang nyaris saja menodai namja polos itu.

Sehun mengabaikan _deathglare_ Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak terlihat menakutkan dan menatap tidak rela punggung kecil yang dibawa pergi darinya. "Kalian benar-benar mengganggu." Ucapnya kesal.

Chanyeol mendengus mendengarnya, "Mengganggu? Ck! Apa kau sadar? Kau hampir memperkosa pemuda itu! Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Sehun?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol datar sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis, "Kau benar-benar sudah gila."

Sehun terdiam sejenak, "Apa dia teman Baekhyun?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, "Sepertinya begitu, kalau tidak salah namanya Luhan."

"Luhan." Sehun menggumankan nama itu berulang kali. _Luhan, nama yang indah_. Sehun tersenyum, "Kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya."

Dan Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan mulutnya untuk menganga lebar, cukup lebar untuk memasukkan sebuah apel utuh.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Luhan terbangun dengan rasa pening di kepala. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan ruangan yang sangat familiar, yaitu kamarnya. Dengan helaan nafas, Luhan bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini ia harus menjemput Yeri di bandara.

Luhan memakan roti panggang dan meminum susunya dengan tenang. Tapi ia bisa merasakan tatapan Kris yang juga sedang sarapan di hadapannya terus mengikutinya. Luhan pun balik menatap Kris tak kalah tajam, "Apa liat-liat?!" serunya tidak suka.

Kris sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, "Eh, Luhan.. apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran.

Kening Luhan berkerut, "Tentu saja aku ingat. Kita pergi ke klub malam dan bersenang-senang!"

Kris mengangguk, "Lalu?"

"Lalu..." Luhan mulai berpikir, "Aku minum-minum, menari, dan... pulang?" katanya tidak yakin, tampaknya ada satu hal yang menghilang dari ingatannya.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar tidak ingat." Kris menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan saja, kau bertele-tele sekali." kesal Luhan.

Kris menelan ludah, "Semalam kau bertemu pemuda itu."

"Hah? Pemuda yang mana?" Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Itu.. pemuda yang kau tolak cintanya ketika menyamar sebagai Hanni."

Jdarrr! Mata Luhan membulat terkejut, "Mak-maksudmu.. S-Sehun?"

Kris mengangguk yakin, "Iya, pemuda itu. Dan kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan? Dia menciummu!"

"Me-men-ap-apa?!"

"Dia menciummu, M-EN-C-I-U-M-mu." Jelas Kris dengan tekanan di setiap hurufnya membuat kedua mata Luhan semakin membulat terkejut karena ia memang tidak salah dengar.

"APA?!"

Kris mengangguk menegaskan, "Kau benar-benar mabuk dan entah mengapa dia menciummu. Kau sama sekali tidak menolaknya, jadi kupikir kau memang menginginkannya. Untung Baekhyun datang di saat yang tepat dan membawamu pergi dari sana."

Luhan terdiam. Ingatannya lalu berputar seperti roll film tentang kejadian semalam. Tentang wajah seorang pemuda yang begitu tampan berjarak begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Tentang sentuhan bibir pemuda itu di bibirnya yang begitu lembut dan memabukkan. Serta tentang tatapan syarat gairah yang pemuda itu tujukan padanya. Semua begitu jelas dan Luhan tersadar bahwa hal itu bukanlah mimpi. Itu benar-benar terjadi.

Luhan segera menyambar gelas susunya dan meneguknya cepat-cepat. Entah mengapa tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering. Sementara Kris hanya tertawa melihat wajah Luhan yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Bwahahaha... wajahmu lucu sekali, Lu! Kau seperti anak gadis yang sedang kasmaran, tahu? Hahaha..."

Luhan mendelik kesal, "Sialan kau, Kris! Semua itu terjadi karena kasalahanmu juga, mengajakku ke tempat seperti itu! Aku tidak akan mau ikut denganmu lagi!" ujarnya menyembunyikan rasa malu.

Kris yang tertawa hanya mengangkat bahu, "Aku juga tidak akan mau mengajakmu lagi, ck!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sehun berjalan di koridor kampus dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Ia membutuhnya banyak bantuan hari ini, karena itulah ia datang lebih awal guna menemui teman-temannya. Jongin adalah orang pertama yang dicarinya. Ia menemukan pemuda berkulit tan itu sedang duduk dan makan di kantin seorang diri.

"Yo! Brother!" Sehun menyapa Jongin dengan menepuk pundaknya lalu tersenyum. Ia pun mengambil tempat di sebelah Jongin dan mencomot sepotong kimbab dari piring Jongin. Jongin menatapnya terkejut.

"Akhirnya, kau kembali. Welcome back, bro! Apa yang membuatmu begitu semangat di pagi ini?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, "Aku sedang senang."

"Benarkah? Apa yang membuatmu senang? Tunggu, biar kutebak! Apa kau baru saja memenangkan undian?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Kau baru saja mendapatkan nilai yang bagus?"

Sehun menggeleng lagi.

Jongin berpikir keras, "Apa kau menemukan uang 50 ribu won di jalan?"

Sehun menggeleng disertai decakan sebal, "Aku hanya sedang menyukai seseorang, ck."

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Akhirnya.. kau menyukai seseorang lagi. Siapa gadis beruntung itu?"

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Dia bukan perempuan."

"Ooh.. bukan perempuan." Jongin berpikir lagi, dan baru tersadar sedetik kemudian, "W-What?! Bukan perempuan?! Jadi-jadi maksudmu kau jatuh cinta pada laki-laki?!" tanyanya histeris.

Sehun mengangguk disertai wajah datar. Pikirnya, kenapa Jongin harus seheboh itu _sih_.

Jongin tertawa, "Hahaha.. Coba lihat sekarang, siapa yang dulu sering membullyku karna menjadi gay! Rasakan kau, Sehun!"

Sehun berdecak sebal, "Oke,oke. Aku akui dulu aku memang menyebalkan karena sering membullymu. Aku minta maaf. Jadi, sekarang apa kau bisa mengajariku?"

Kening Jongin mengerut, "Mengajarimu?"

"Uhm... Ajari aku menjadi gay."

Jongin tersenyum paham, "Oke, kau bertanya pada orang yang tepat, kawan!" ujarnya senang. Ia pun bercerita panjang lebar mengenai semua hal seputar hubungan sesama jenis. Bahwa di dalam hubungan itu ada yang berperan sebagai seme dan uke, menjelaskan masing-masing peran dan tugasnya, serta bagaimana menjalani hubungan tersebut.

Setelah menerima kursus kilat dari Jongin, Sehun beranjak untuk menemui Chanyeol guna meminta bantuan pada lelaki itu agar ia bisa bertemu Luhan kembali.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Luhan sedang memasukkan koper-koper Yeri ke dalam bagasi mobil. Sementara Yeri masih mengobrol dengan kedua temannya, Irene dan Seulgi, di terminal kedatangan.

"Yeri, siapa dia?" tanya Irene sambil menunjuk Luhan.

Yeri tersenyum, "Pengawalku, namanya Luhan. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Irene tersenyum salting. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau punya pengawal yang tampan, _sih_?"

"Benar. Seandainya aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah memacarinya, haha." Lanjut Seulgi. Yeri hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, penjemput kami sudah datang, kami duluan ya."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa!" Yeri melambaikan tangannya pada kedua temannya yang pergi lebih dahulu. Kedua matanya lalu beralih melihat Luhan. Memang benar bahwa Luhan itu cukup tampan. Luhan selalu menuruti apapun keinginannya dan tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Luhan selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Dan Yeri berpikir mungkin ia tidak akan pernah menemukan laki-laki sebaik Luhan.

Yeri masih melamun sampai tidak sadar kerumunan orang yang berjalan dengan terburu-buru hampir saja menabraknya. Beruntung Luhan segera menarik Yeri dalam dekapannya sehingga orang-orang itu bisa lewat tanpa menabraknya. Yeri mendongak dan menemukan Luhan yang melihatnya khawatir, "Nona tidak apa-apa?"

Yeri mengangguk lambat sehingga Luhan bisa melepaskannya dengan tersenyum lega. Luhan pun membuka pintu mobil sedan hitam dan mempersilakan Yeri naik. Yeri naik dan duduk di kursi penumpang. Sementara Luhan masih mengangkat barang-barang belanjaannya ke mobil. Yeri menelan ludah, tangannya meraba dadanya sendiri dan ia sadar bahwa jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat saat ini.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Luhan duduk di kafe sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Jari-jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan tidak sabar. Begitu bunyi kemerincing lonceng pintu kafe terdengar, ia segera menoleh dan berharap kalau yang datang itu adalah Baekhyun, orang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Namun, matanya melotot tidak percaya melihat bahwa yang datang bukanlah Baekhyun melainkan pemuda yang paling ingin ia hindari saat ini.

" _Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"_ Luhan panik segera mengangkat buku menu untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sementara Sehun masih mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang. Ia pun mendapati seorang pemuda berambut cokelat karamel yang sedang berusaha bersembunyi darinya. Walaupun ia belum melihat wajahnya, Sehun sangat yakin bahwa orang itu adalah Luhan. Sehun pun melangkah dengan pasti menghampiri pemuda itu dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Hai!" sapanya sambil tersenyum, "Luhan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Luhan meruntuki kebodohannya karena sudah dibohongi oleh Baekhyun. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain sekarang selain menghadapi pertemuan tidak terduga itu. Buku menu ditangannya ia turunkan pelan-pelan dan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat ketika kedua matanya terperangkap dalam tatapan Sehun.

"H-Hai." Balas Luhan gugup membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut melihatku di sini. Sebenarnya, ini adalah usul Baekhyun yang menyarankan agar aku menemuimu untuk menjelaskan kejadian semalam supaya kau tidak salah paham. Oya, perkenalkan, namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan Luhan menyambutnya dengan sedikit ragu, "L-Luhan."

Sehun tersenyum menatapnya, "Hmm... Aku minta maaf pada apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukannya. Aku rasa itu karena aku tertarik padamu." Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Apa kau memaafkanku?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan, wajahnya sudah memerah lagi karena mengingat peristiwa itu. Sementara Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Luhan benar-benar manis dan menggemaskan. Ia jadi ingin memakannya. Eh?

Sehun memanggil pelayan, memesan beberapa menu setelah bertanya pada Luhan. Walaupun sebenarnya Luhan tidak begitu paham dengan menu yang tertera karena semuanya ditulis dalam bahasa Perancis.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Sehun membuka pembicaraan.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak juga."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku benar-benar ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh jika kau tidak keberatan." Kata Sehun.

Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, "K-kenapa kau ingin mengenalku?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Kurasa karena aku tertarik padamu. Mungkin bisa dibilang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku tahu ini terdengar klise, tapi itulah yang kurasakan."

Luhan terdiam sejenak, "Mengapa kau tertarik padaku?" tanyanya penasaran, karena Luhan tahu betul bahwa Sehun bukanlah gay dan Sehun pernah jatuh cinta pada Hanni.

"Aku tidak tahu."Sehun mengangkat bahu, "Jika aku tahu, maka ketertarikan itu bukanlah cinta tetapi hanya rasa suka biasa. Dan perasaan yang kurasakan adalah cinta, jadi tidak ada alasan khusus untuk itu." ucapnya.

Kedua bibir Luhan mengatup mendengarnya. Sehun bahkan tidak sedang menggombal. Ia hanya menjelaskan tentang perasaannya. Tetapi hal itu benar-benar membuat wajah Luhan merona karenanya. Benar-benar sialan.

Sehun tersenyum melihatnya, "Berapa usiamu, Luhan?" tanyanya penasaran, karena dari penampilannya Luhan terlihat seperti remaja yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Ia hanya mengenakan baju kaos merah dan celana jeans hitam.

"Dua puluh." Jawabnya.

"Dua puluh? Serius? Aku kira kau masih sekolah."

Luhan tersenyum kaku, "Ya... memang banyak yang berkata seperti itu."

"Jadi, kau kuliah?" tanya Sehun bertepatan dengan pesanan mereka datang. Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan dan mulai memakan makanannya.

Luhan melakukan hal yang sama, "Aku tidak kuliah. Aku bekerja sebagai pengawal di rumah majikanku."

Sehun terkejut mendengarnya, "Pengawal?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Tapi wajahmu benar-benar tidak cocok untuk itu."

Luhan mendelik kesal, "Menjadi pengawal sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan wajah, tahu."

Sehun tertawa melihat wajah merenggut Luhan yang sangat lucu, "Okay, maaf jika aku membuatmu tersinggung. Tapi serius, kau benar-benar hebat telah menjadi pengawal di usia semuda itu. Tunggu," Sehun segera membersihkan sisa saus di sudut bibir Luhan dengan ibu jarinya, membuat Luhan terkesiap melihatnya. Sementara Sehun tersenyum, "Setelah ini, apa kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menolak. Ia pun mengangguk setuju sehingga Sehun tersenyum sambil menyelesaikan makan siang mereka.

Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan keluar dari kafe. Luhan berjalan di samping Sehun sambil menunduk, padahal sosok orang yang berjalan di sampingnya jelas jauh lebih menarik daripada jalanan dari batu-batu itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apalagi degupan jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat seakan mau meloncat keluar dan ia begitu gugup.

Sehun berjalan di sampingnya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Ia sesekali menoleh melihat Luhan, dan sadar bahwa Luhan terlihat begitu gugup di sampingnya. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya, "Lu."

Luhan mendongak kaku, "Y-ya?"

"Kau ingin menonton film? Kudengar ada film baru di bioskop saat ini." ajak Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, "Uhm.. terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ke bioskop sekarang. Filmnya akan dimulai dua puluh menit lagi." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, mengajaknya ke tempat parkir untuk mengambil motor besar yang Sehun parkir di sana. Ia pun memakaikan helm putih bermotif dragon ball yang sangat cocok di kepala kecil Luhan. Luhan terkesiap ketika Sehun berada di hadapannya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, membuat semburat merah di kedua pipinya muncul tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Mungkin Luhan harus menyesal telah menyetujui usul Sehun untuk menonton film. Karena yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya duduk dengan perasaan was-was dan takut karena film horor yang ditayangkan didepannya. Bulu kuduknya benar-benar merinding dan ia berusaha untuk tidak menjerit seperti gadis yang duduk di depan mereka.

"Lu," panggil Sehun setelah menyadari ada yang aneh dari wajah Luhan. Luhan benar-benar terlihat ketakutan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya ketika Luhan menoleh menghadapnya.

Luhan mengangguk, "T-tidak apa-apa." ucapnya berusaha tersenyum. Tapi Sehun tidak sebodoh itu untuk mempercayainya. Ia pun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan sambil mengarahkan kedua tangan pemuda mungil itu agar memeluk lengannya. Luhan tidak menolak karena hal itu benar-benar membantunya menyembunyikan wajahnya ketika hantu valak muncul. Sementara Sehun bahagia karena Luhan merasa nyaman berada di sampingnya.

"Maaf, Lu.. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau takut menonton film horor. Kalau aku tahu, mungkin kita bisa menonton film lain. Itu misalnya." Sehun menunjuk sebuah poster film romantis ketika mereka berjalan keluar bioskop. Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang salah karena tidak memberitahumu."

Mereka pun singgah sebentar di sebuah kedai minuman. Sehun memesan bubble tea rasa cokelat favoritnya dan Luhan memesan rasa taro.

"Kalau begitu, nanti kita bisa pergi nonton lagi film yang kau sukai. Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun dengan penuh harap dan Luhan bisa membacanya. Luhan pun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Luhan,"

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika suara seorang perempuan terdengar memanggilnya. Luhan menoleh ke asal suara dan terkejut melihat sosok gadis yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya.

"No-nona..."

Yeri pun tak kalah terkejutnya melihat Luhan yang berdiri di samping seseorang yang pernah ia sukai.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

Terima kasih sudah membaca~

Sampai berjumpa di chapter terakhir yang entah happy atau sad ending...

Semua bergantung keinginan readers, hehe.. so keep review~ thank you :D


	7. Chapter 7

_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction. Sehun & Luhan as main cast._

 _Yaoi. BL. Rated M._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy reading~~_

 **.**

 **REVENGE**

 **.**

Sebagai seseorang yang terlahir dari kalangan bawah, Luhan tahu dan sadar bahwa ia tidak berposisi sebagai pemilik keinginan. Sejak kecil, ia sudah diajarkan untuk menyembunyikan apapun yang ia inginkan, meletakkannya di dasar hatinya yang paling dalam, dan melupakannya. Ia sudah melakukannya selama hidupnya dan tidak merasa keberatan apapun itu. Namun, seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dengan cara yang tidak benar, begitu berpengaruh terhadap tubuh, pikiran, dan perasaanya sehingga ia sadar bahwa ia memiliki satu keinginan dalam hidupnya.

Sehun.

Awalnya Luhan tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyukai orang itu karena ia meyakini diri sebagai pria normal yang tertarik pada wanita, seperti Yeri. Tapi Sehun itu berbeda. Sehun selalu menatapnya dengan penuh afeksi. Tatapan yang tidak ia temukan pada orang lain. Sehun juga selalu memperlakukannya dengan istimewa, yang membuat Luhan merasakan bahwa dirinya berharga, di mata seseorang. Dan tanpa sadar, Luhan menemukan dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun.

Untuk itu, Luhan menyetujui ajakan Sehun untuk bertemu lagi di lain waktu. Ia mencoba membuka hatinya untuk menerima perasaan Sehun, walaupun jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merasa Sehun terlalu baik untuknya. Luhan ingin memulai semuanya dari awal. Salah satunya adalah dengan mengungkapkan kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan pada Sehun.

Tapi, apa yang akan Sehun lakukan jika ia mengetahui kebenarannya?

Kemungkinan besar Sehun akan membencinya. Luhan tahu itu. Karena itulah ia mengurungkan niatnya, karena melihat tatapan kebencian di kedua mata yang selalu tersenyum itu adalah hal yang paling ingin ia hindari.

Namun, hal yang paling ia hindari itu tampaknya akan terjadi ketika ia melihat sosok sang majikan yang juga melihatnya dengan tatapan terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"No-Nona..." Tubuh Luhan terpaku di tempatnya ketika melihat orang yang memanggilnya adalah Yeri. Sehun mengikuti arah tatapan Luhan dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut panjang tak jauh dari mereka. Sehun mengenal gadis itu. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sehun, tapi Sehun menolaknya. Sementara Yeri menatap tidak percaya pada pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Luhan dan Sehun? Sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal? Atau memang dari awal mereka sudah saling mengenal? Apa Yeri-lah yang telah dikhianati di sini? Pemikiran-pemikiran itu muncul dan dalam sekejap membuat amarah Yeri berkobar.

Yeri adalah putri yang dibesarkan dalam keluarga serba ada. Ia selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan karena orang-orang di sekelilingnya selalu menyanggupinya. Jadi, ketika sesuatu berjalan tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, maka yang ia lakukan adalah melampiaskannya dengan kemarahan.

Yeri melangkah mendekati Luhan dengan aura kemarahan yang tidak biasa.

Dan...

Plakk!

Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas karena sebuah tamparan keras di sana.

"Hei!" Sehun terkejut melihatnya, tetapi ia terlambat untuk mencegah itu terjadi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyanya dengan sorot mata tajam kepada Yeri. Lalu menatap Luhan khawatir, "Lu, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yeri berdecih melihat hal itu, "Jadi, ini yang kau lakukan di belakangku, Luhan? Kau tahu aku membencinya! Dan apa yang kau lakukan? Kau pergi bersamanya? Kau mengkhianatiku?!"

"Nona, aku..." Luhan mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk sejak tadi.

"Kau sudah mengkhinatiku, Luhan!" Yeri berteriak marah.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Mengapa Yeri harus merasa dikhianati?

"Hentikan, Yeri. Aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa antara kau dan Luhan. Tapi kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Kau sudah mempermalukan dirimu sendiri." Kata Sehun berusaha bersabar, karena tidak mungkin ia membalas perlakukan Yeri. Bagaimanapun ia tidak memukul perempuan.

Yeri tersenyum meremehkan, "Berhenti sok baik, Sehun! Sejak kapan kau peduli aku mempermalukan diriku atau tidak?! Apa kau lupa kalau kau adalah orang yang pernah mempermalukanku di kampus?! Kau sama brengseknya dengan Luhan! Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang serasi!"

Kedua mata Sehun melebar mengetahui bahwa ternyata itulah yang membuat gadis itu begitu membencinya. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf tentang hal itu. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Luhan. Kau cukup membenciku saja, jangan Luhan."

Yeri tertawa, "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Luhan? Hah! Sepertinya kau belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Yeri beralih menatap Luhan yang juga tengah menatapnya, "Bagaimana Luhan? Apa kau mau aku menjelaskannya? Atau kau sendiri yang ingin menjelaskannya?"

Luhan terdiam. Matanya lalu beralih menatap Sehun yang kini juga menatapnya penuh tanya. Tetapi lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sehun.

"Luhan adalah pengawalku. Dan dia membantuku membalas dendam padamu."

Sehun menatap Yeri tidak mengerti, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau masih ingat Hanni?" tanya Yeri dan Sehun mengangguk pelan, tentu saja dia ingat, Hanni adalah gadis pertama yang menolak cintanya. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Luhan?

"Hanni adalah Luhan. Luhan menyamar sebagai Hanni untuk membalas apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku. Penolakan waktu itu, tidakkah kau merasa seperti dejavu? Bedanya kau berperan sebagai orang yang ditolak dan akhirnya kau merasakan apa yang pernah kurasakan."

Sehun terdiam, ia masih tidak percaya akan apa yang telah ia dengar dengan kedua telinganya.

"Aku begitu membencimu dan Luhan membantuku untuk membalas dendam padamu." Yeri tersenyum puas setelah menjelaskan semuanya. Ia lalu menatap Luhan yang sedang menunduk tak melihatnya. "Sekarang aku juga membencimu, Luhan. Dan kau paling tahu bagaimana diriku jika sudah membenci seseorang. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi." Yeri melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang berdiri terpaku.

"Apa yang dia katakan itu benar?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Mengabaikan Luhan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lihat aku, Luhan! Kau hanya perlu menjawab iya atau tidak!"

Bibir Luhan mengatup seketika. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengangguk kaku dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sementara Sehun menghela nafas tidak percaya.

"Kau benar-benar berhasil membodohiku." Ucapnya dengan nada kecewa yang mendalam.

"Sehun.. maaf,"

"Lalu semua yang terjadi hari ini, apakah itu juga bagian dari pembalasan dendam?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat, "T-tidak. Sehun, ini sama sekali bukan bagian dari pembalasan dendam. Aku benar-benar..."

"Kau sudah mempermainkan perasaanku." Sehun menghela nafas, "Kurasa sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu lagi." Ucapnya lalu berbalik beranjak pergi, namun Luhan menahan lengannya membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia menatap Luhan yang sedang menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku sangat menyesal. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Sehun..."

"Lalu apa kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

Luhan terdiam, hatinya begitu sakit mendengar kalimat Sehun. Genangan air mata sudah membendung di pelupuk matanya. Pegangannya di lengan Sehun melemah. Tetapi Sehun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Terserah kau mencintaiku atau tidak, aku tidak peduli lagi." Sehun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan hanya bisa menatap punggung Sehun menjauh dengan air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Maafkan aku..._

...

...

...

Kris merasakan ada aura yang tidak menyenangkan begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di mansion milik Tuan Park. Para asisten rumah tangga yang biasanya di waktu seperti ini masih sibuk berbenah tidak tampak, hanya Bibi Kim, kepala asisten rumah tangga yang tampak berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja Tuan Park, dengan telinga kiri menempel di daun pintu, menguping.

Kris menepuk pundaknya dan Bibi Kim menoleh terkejut. "Astaga, Kris. Kau mengagetkanku." Wanita paruh baya itu mengelus dadanya karena hampir saja terkena serangan jantung.

"Apa yang Bibi lakukan?" tanya Kris penasaran. Bibi Kim hanya meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, menyuruh Kris untuk diam. Lalu kembali mendekatkan diri pada daun pintu. Karena penasaran, Kris pun mengikuti tindakan Bibi Kim untuk menguping. Suara Luhan terdengar di dalam sana.

"Tuan, aku minta maaf atas apa yang kulakukan. Aku sedikitpun tidak ada niat untuk menyakiti nona Yeri. Aku-"

"Aku tahu, Luhan. Aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama dan aku tahu kau menyayangi Yeri seperti kau menyayangi dirimu sendiri." Pria tua dengan rambut yang mulai memutih itu menghela nafas, "Tapi kau tahu aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan anakku. Dia tidak ingin kau berada di sini. Dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Jadi, satu-satunya jalan adalah kau harus meninggalkan rumah ini."

Dada Luhan terasa sesak mendengarnya. Ia tidak pernah terpikir untuk meninggalkan rumah tempat ia tinggal selama bertahun-tahun bersama orang-orang yang telah ia anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri. Lalu dia harus pergi kemana? Dia tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini.

Tuan Park beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan menghampiri Luhan yang berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk, lalu memberikan sebuah buku tabungan di tangan Luhan. "Hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan sebagai balasan pengabdianmu selama ini. Gunakanlah dengan baik, Luhan. Aku sudah menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri. Jadi, apabila kau membutuhkan bantuan di kemudian hari, kau bisa datang padaku."

Luhan menggeleng keras, "Maaf aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Tuan. Selama ini Tuan telah membesarkanku dan aku belum cukup membalas kebaikan Tuan. Aku akan pergi, sesuai dengan apa yang Tuan inginkan. Aku minta maaf atas kesalahan yang aku lakukan selama ini. Aku-" Air mata Luhan menetes tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. "Aku sudah menganggap Tuan seperti ayahku sendiri. Terima kasih, Tuan." Luhan membungkuk sebagai penghormatan, "Aku permisi."

Tuan Park menatap sendu kepergian Luhan. Sebenarnya ia merasa berat telah menyuruh anak itu pergi. Tapi bagaimanapun keinginan anak semata wayangnya tetap yang utama.

Kris mengikuti langkah Luhan begitu keluar dari ruang kerja Tuan Park. Luhan tidak berkata apa-apa. Pandangan matanya kosong dan kakinya melangkah dengan lunglai menuju kamarnya. Luhan mengambil _duffle bag_ dari atas lemari, membuka resletingnya dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur. Lalu membuka lemari pakaiannya dan memasukkan pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam tas.

Kris hanya terdiam melihat Luhan mengepak pakaiannya. Tak lama kemudian, Luhan menutup resleting tasnya dan menjinjingnya. Luhan memaksakan sebuah senyuman ketika bertemu pandang dengan Kris.

"Hei-" Luhan terkejut dengan gerakan Kris yang memeluknya tiba-tiba. Kris memeluknya begitu erat sampai ia merasa kesulitan bernafas. "Ya! Naga! Kau mau membunuhku, huh?" kesalnya pada Kris.

Kris melepasnya dengan tidak rela. Biasanya Kris akan tertawa di saat seperti ini, karena melihat Luhan yang kesal selalu menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. Tapi ia bahkan tidak bisa memaksakan bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya Kris. Walaupun ia tahu sebenarnya Luhan tidak mempunyai tujuan.

Luhan mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan mencari tempat tinggal sementara di luar sana." Ia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membantumu mencari." Tawar Kris.

"Uhm.." Luhan mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun berjalan keluar rumah.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya ketika tiba di pintu gerbang. Ia berbalik dan menatap sendu rumah besar tempat tinggalnya selama ini. Rasanya berat meninggalkan rumah tempat ia dibesarkan. Tempat yang memiliki kenangan terakhirnya bersama sang ayah dan tempat yang menjadi tujuannya untuk pulang. Walaupun ia hidup sebatang kara, ia tidak pernah merasa sendirian, karena ia merasa menjadi bagian dari keluarga Tuan Park. Tapi sekarang, setelah ia meninggalkan rumah itu, Luhan sadar, bahwa di dunia ini ia tidak menjadi bagian dari apapun. Dia benar-benar sebatang kara.

Kris menepuk pundaknya dan Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Ayo." Ucapnya tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata menatapnya sendu dari jendela kamar lantai dua. Sepasang mata milik sang majikan cantik yang basah dengan air mata berlinang.

...

...

...

Sehun merasa dunianya hancur saat ini. Ia tidak berniat meletakkan gelas sojunya. Ia meneguk lagi dan lagi sehingga tanpa sadar telah menghabiskan empat botol seorang diri. Dengan cara itu, ia berharap bisa melupakan sejenak seseorang yang telah mempermainkan perasaannya. Tetapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba, nyatanya wajah Luhan yang sendu dengan mata berkaca-kaca tetap berputar di pikirannya.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Sehun..._

Bahkan suaranya masih terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sehun. Sehun kesal sendiri dengan pikirannya yang berada di luar kendali.

"Brengsek!" Sehun melemparkan gelasnya hingga pecah. Mengundang kekesalan dari pengunjung yang lain. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh kekar menghampirinya dengan marah, "Hei, anak muda! Kau pikir tempat ini punya nenek moyangmu, hah?! Pulang sana! Dasar anak ingusan!"

Sehun mendelik marah mendengarnya, ia bangkit dan menarik kerah baju orang itu. "Apa kau bilang?! Anak ingusan?! Aku bukan anak ingusan! Aku sudah dewasa!"

"SEHUN!" Suara Chanyeol dan Jongin bersamaan menghentikan Sehun. Kedua orang itu segera menarik tubuh Sehun menjauh setelah meminta maaf pada laki-laki bertubuh kekar itu. Sehun memberontak tapi kedua temannya masih bisa menahannya dan menariknya keluar dari tempat itu.

"Yak! Lepaskan!" Sehun menghentakan kedua tangannya dan Chanyeol dan Jongin pun melepasnya begitu mereka telah berada di pinggir jalan raya. Sehun berjalan sempoyongan lalu duduk di halte. Ia kemudian bersandar dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"Hei, Sehun. Apa yang terjadi kali ini?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia tahu betul Sehun adalah tipe peminum yang hanya minum ketika ada masalah.

"Apa orang yang kau sukai menolakmu lagi?" tebak Jongin yang mengundang delikan tajam dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol selalu menyesalkan kata-kata Jongin yang selalu keluar tidak kenal situasi. Jongin hanya terkekeh meminta maaf.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami." Ujar Chanyeol seraya duduk di sebelah kanan Sehun, sementara Jongin duduk di sebelah kirinya.

Sehun membuka matanya, "Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa Luhan dan Hanni adalah orang yang sama?"

Chanyeol dan Jongin terkejut mendengarnya. "Ap-Apa?!"

"Luhan menyamar sebagai Hanni untuk membalaskan dendam Yeri padaku. Hahaha.. Aku benar-benar bodoh telah mempercayainya." Sehun tertawa hambar.

Chanyeol dan Jongin saling pandang tidak percaya. "Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan mata terpejam, "Aku benar-benar sudah tertipu dengan wajah polosnya itu."

Chanyeol dan Jongin terdiam mendengarnya.

"Lalu apa hubungan Luhan dengan Yeri?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Pasalnya ia yakin Luhan tidak mungkin membantu jika tidak memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Yeri.

"Dia bekerja untuk Yeri." Jawab Sehun.

Jongin terdiam mencerna kalimat Sehun. Kemudian ia tiba-tiba teringat perbincangannya dengan Kyungsoo tempo hari.

" _Sebenarnya Hanni itu orang yang mudah ditebak. Dari caranya memandang Sehun itu berbeda. Dia juga selalu penasaran dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sehun. Jadi, menurutku Hanni juga menyukai Sehun."_

" _Kalau dia memang suka, kenapa dia menolak Sehun?"_

 _Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Itulah yang tidak kutahu. Mungkin dia terpaksa melakukannya karena tidak ingin dibully oleh penggemar Sehun."_

Jongin mengerti sekarang, jadi alasan Hanni atau Luhan menolak Sehun waktu itu adalah karena ia bekerja untuk Yeri. Ia terpaksa melakukannya. Sebenarnya mereka mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Tapi pembalasan dendam itu membuat segalanya menjadi rumit.

"Hei, Sehun... Kurasa Luhan tidak berniat mempermainkanmu. Luhan terpaksa melakukannya karena Yeri. Apa kau tidak berpikir tentang perasaannya? Dia menyukaimu tapi tidak bisa membantah perintah majikannya. Dia berada di situasi yang sulit, dimana dia harus memilih antara kau dan Yeri."

Sehun mendelik mendengar perkataan Jongin, "Dan dia memilih Yeri."

"Ya, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak merasakan sakit seperti apa yang kau rasakan."

Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui, "Benar, Hun. Coba kau pikir, jika Hanni adalah Luhan, bukankah itu berarti kau telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama? Kau benar-benar telah menemukan belahan jiwamu, Sehun. Dan kau akan sangat menyesal jika melepaskannya."

Sehun terdiam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya memaafkannya. Itu untuk kebaikanmu sendiri." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun dan mengisyaratkan kepada Jongin untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu. Jongin mengangguk setuju, "Kami pergi dulu, Sehun. Jangan bertindak bodoh, oke."

Sehun hanya melihat kedua temannya itu pergi tanpa sedikitpun berniat beranjak dari tempatnya.

...

...

...

Baekhyun berjalan mondar mandir di depan sebuah pintu kamar yang tidak pernah dibuka sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Sejak Kris datang dan meminta bantuannya untuk mencarikan sebuah kamar untuk Luhan. Dengan senang hati, Baekhyun menawarkan sebuah kamar di rumah kos milik pamannya. Kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Namun, tidak melihat Luhan keluar dari kamar itu selama tiga hari membuatnya cemas. Bagaimana jika...

Clek!

Luhan terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Baekhyun hanya cengengesan menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Selamat pagi, Luhan." Sapanya ceria.

Luhan tersenyum melihatnya, "Selamat pagi, Baekhyun. Ada apa?" tanyanya ketika menyadari Baekhyun memang menunggunya di sana.

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku memasak terlalu banyak, hmm... apa kau mau sarapan bersama?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Tentu saja." Lalu mengikuti Baehyun menuju kamar pemuda bermata sipit itu.

"Aku cemas karena kau tidak juga keluar kamar. Kau tahu, Kris pasti akan membunuhku jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu." Ujar Baekhyun ketika mereka telah duduk bersila di depan meja bundar.

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya, "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Baek. Wah, kau ternyata pandai memasak ya." Luhan melihat kagum pada beragam masakan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku hanya terbiasa membuat makanan sendiri. Mari makan!"

Mereka pun mulai memakan makanan yang disiapkan Baekhyun. Luhan memuji rasanya yang enak dan Baekhyun akan tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Luhan makan dengan lahap, seperti ia sudah berhari-hari tidak makan. Atau memang ia sudah tidak makan selama berhari-hari? Baekhyun terdiam menatapnya, Luhan memang terlihat berbeda dari pertama kali ia bertemu pemuda itu. Pipinya menjadi tirus dan kantung mata di sekitar mata indahnya membuat Baekhyun tahu kalau pemuda di hadapannya pasti sedang melalui masa yang sulit. Baekhyun tahu betul tentang hal itu karena sang kekasih sudah bercerita padanya.

"Oya, Luhan, apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun. Dengan harapan bahwa Luhan tidak akan berdiam diri di kamar lagi. Karena itu akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

Luhan meminum minumannya dulu, "Aku berencana mencari pekerjaan."

"Kau sudah punya tujuan ingin melamar di mana?"

Luhan menghela nafas, "Dimanapun tempat yang mau menerimaku." Ucapnya tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin akan sulit karena aku hanya memiliki ijazah SMA."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa melamar di tempatku bekerja. Yah.. walaupun tempatnya seperti itu, tapi gajinya lumayan besar."

Luhan tersenyum, "Uhm.. aku akan memikirkannya nanti."

Mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan sambil mengobrol. Baekhyun lebih banyak bercerita tentang dirinya, termasuk awal perkenalannya dengan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol yang mengundang tawa dari Luhan. Sifat Baekhyun yang humoris itu membuat Luhan merasa terhibur karenanya.

Seperti yang telah ia rencanakan, pagi itu setelah sarapan di kamar Baekhyun, Luhan pergi untuk mencari pekerjaan. Ia melingkari semua lowongan yang tampaknya sesuai dengan kriterianya di koran. Dengan berpakaian rapi, ia mulai menuju sebuah gedung pencakar langit di daerah Cheondamdong. Melamar sebagai seorang sekuriti di sana. Namun, tampaknya hal itu tidak akan berjalan mudah karena orang-orang di sana tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa bela diri. Walaupun ia sudah menunjukkannya, tetap saja mereka akan memilih orang yang memiliki tubuh kekar dan wajah yang menyeramkan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Sehun waktu itu,

 _Wajahmu benar-benar tidak cocok untuk itu._

Luhan tersenyum pahit karena Sehun sepenuhnya benar. Ia merasa harus menarik kembali ucapannya yang mengatakan bahwa menjadi pengawal tidak ada hubungannya dengan wajah, karena lima tempat yang ia datangi untuk melamar menjadi pengawal menolaknya dengan alasan yang sama.

Luhan mencoba peruntungannya dengan mencari pekerjaan lain, menjadi karyawan kafe, misalnya. Tapi ia juga ditolak dengan alasan tidak punya pengalaman. Luhan tersadar bahwa dirinya memang sangat minim pengalaman. Ia juga tidak memiliki keahlian khusus yang bisa ia gunakan. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Luhan merasa dirinya adalah orang bodoh yang tidak berguna. Menyedihkan.

...

...

...

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kelas Sehun, tujuannya untuk mencari kebenaran tentang cerita Jongin yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun telah berubah. Ia ingin melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, namun ia mengernyit melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sosok namja poker face di hadapannya yang biasanya sangat dingin terhadap wanita, menjadi begitu ramah dengan beberapa wanita yang duduk di sekelilingnya. Belum lagi, orang itu mau saja disuapi makanan dengan nada manja dibuat-buat oleh si wanita membuat Kyungsoo merasa orang itu pasti bukan Oh Sehun.

"Sehun!" panggil Kyungsoo.

Sehun melirik ke arahnya dengan tersenyum, "Hai, Kyung! Kau lapar? Ayo makan! Hari ini penggemarku yang baik hati membawa begitu banyak makanan." Ujarnya sambil memakan suapan kedua dari perempuan yang berbeda.

Kyunsoo menatapnya dengan alis menukik tajam, "Aku perlu bicara denganmu."

"Uhm.. bicara saja."

"Berdua, hanya kau dan aku." Katanya penuh penekanan dengan wajah yang menatap tajam pada gadis-gadis yang berkumpul di sekitar Sehun, membuat gadis-gadis itu bergidik melihatnya.

"Ooh, baiklah oppa. Kami akan pergi dulu. Jangan lupa habiskan makananmu, Sehun oppa. Bye~bye~" gadis-gadis itu pun segera meninggalkan kelas setelah melambai manja pada Sehun.

"Oke, bye-bye sayang-sayangku!" seru Sehun membalasnya, membuat Kyungsoo ingin muntah mendengarnya. "Kau mengganggu saja, Kyung. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Hentikan tingkah konyolmu ini Sehun."

"Tingkah konyol yang mana maksudmu?" tanyanya berpura-pura tidak mengerti sambil memakan kembali makanan yang dibawakan para penggemarnya.

Kyungsoo duduk di hadapannya sambil menghela nafas kesal, "Hentikan tingkah lakumu ini. Aku tahu ini bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kau hanya berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihanmu, dengan berpura-pura ramah pada mereka."

"Jangan sok tahu, Kyung. Siapa bilang aku sedang sedih?"

"Yatuhan, Sehun... Berhentilah berpura-pura! Kau hanya menyiksa dirimu sendiri!" Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Jongin sudah menceritakan padaku, tentang kau dan Luhan."

Sehun hanya terdiam tidak menanggapinya.

"Yang kutahu Luhan bukan orang yang jahat, Sehun. Dia melakukannya karena terpaksa. Kau harus mengerti itu!"

"Lalu mengabaikan kenyataan kalau dia sudah mempermainkan perasaanku?!"

"Dia tidak mempermainkanmu, Sehun. Dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali sampai tidak menyadarinya?!" Kyungsoo menghela nafas kesal melihat Sehun terdiam tak menatapnya, "Kau pasti tidak tahu kalau Luhan sudah diusir dari rumah majikannya."

Sehun kembali melihat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Aku mendengarnya dari Chanyeol. Kekasihnya yang bernama Baekhyun yang cerita padanya. Kurasa, ini tidak adil bagi Luhan. Dia sudah menanggung kesalahan yang sebenarnya tidak ia lakukan. Kehilangan rumah dan pekerjaannya sekaligus. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk bersenang-senang bersama penggemarmu!"

"Lalu kau pikir aku akan peduli?!" Sehun mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"Tentu! Kau harus peduli karena itu terjadi karenamu! Kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan Sehun! Kau pengecut!" Kyungsoo berdiri setelah menggebrak meja dengan keras, "Kau akan menyesal kalau kau terus seperti ini!" Ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi.

Sehun hanya terdiam menatap kosong pada meja di hadapannya. Bagaimana kabar Luhan sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Sehun kembali mengingat cerita Luhan dulu, ketika Luhan masih menyamar sebagai Hanni.

 _Aku anak tunggal. Ibuku orang China, dia meninggal ketika aku berumur lima tahun. Kemudian aku ikut ayahku ke Korea. Kami berdua tinggal menumpang di rumah tempat ayahku bekerja sebagai supir pribadi. Sampai ayahku meninggal ketika aku berumur sepuluh tahun karena penyakit jantung."_

" _Tapi aku bersyukur masih diterima keluarga yang menampungku sekarang. Mereka orang yang sangat baik."_

Tapi keluarga itu telah mengusirnya sekarang, bagaimana Luhan bisa baik-baik saja? Luhan sendiri dan sebatang kara. Dan apa yang Sehun lakukan? Ia hanya bersenang-senang bersama penggemarnya. Ya, Kyungsoo benar, ia memang pengecut.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya setelah menyadari kesalahannya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah bertemu dengan Luhan dan memeluk namja itu, meminta maaf atas semua kelakuannya dan menyadarkan Luhan bahwa dia tidak sendiri di dunia ini.

...

...

...

Hari telah mulai senja saat Luhan memasuki sebuah gedung bertingkat dua di sekitar apgujeong. Di tempat itu sedang membutuhkan office boy dan Luhan merasa ini adalah pilihan terakhirnya. Luhan memasuki gedung itu dan disambut deretan pria berjas hitam-hitam di sana.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya salah satu pria itu tegas.

"Aku ingin melamar pekerjaan sebagai office boy." Jawab Luhan sambil memperlihatkan berkas lamarannya. Pria itu melihatnya dan ia ingin menolak saja sebelum seorang laki-laki lain menyikutnya. "Biar bos yang menentukan." Ujar laki-laki lain itu.

Pria itu awalnya tidak mengerti, namun ia akhirnya paham apa yang dimaksudkan oleh rekannya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang menunggunya dengan cemas. Memperhatikan dengan seksama fisik pemuda itu dari bawah sampai atas hingga ia menyadari bahwa pemuda itu memang sangat manis dan sesuai dengan selera bosnya. Ia pun mengantar pemuda itu menuju ruangan tempat bosnya berada.

Luhan mulai merasa tidak enak ketika mengikuti langkah pria di depannya. Apalagi keadaan kantor yang cukup sepi dan suram, membuatnya bertanya-tanya tentang tempat itu. Pria itu membuka pintu sebuah ruangan dan mempersilakannya masuk. "Bos ada di dalam, biar dia yang memutuskan." Ucapnya.

Luhan melangkah ragu memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan yang cukup luas dengan beberapa benda di dalamnya. Seseorang duduk di belakang meja. Orang itu adalah seorang pria berusia empat puluhan dengan sebuah pipa rokok di tangannya. Pria itu menatap pemuda di hadapannya tajam, "Jadi, kau yang ingin melamar sebagai office boy?" tanyanya.

Luhan membungkuk sebentar sebagai penghormatan lalu mengangguk, "Iya, tuan." Ucapnya pelan.

Pria itu mengisap rokoknya kemudian menyimpan di asbak. Ia lalu berdiri menghampiri Luhan dengan langkah santai, "Sayangnya posisi itu sudah terisi." Ucapnya dengan nada menyayangkan. Luhan kecewa mendengarnya.

"Tapi," tanpa Luhan sadari, pria itu sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya membuatnya terkejut, "Ada posisi yang lebih baik dari itu kalau kau mau." Pria itu berbisik, "Jadilah laki-laki simpananku, manis."

Luhan bergidik dan kakinya melangkah mundur, "K-Kalau begitu aku permisi." Luhan bergegas berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum pria itu menariknya dan menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya di sofa, "Tidak perlu terburu-buru, manis. Aku tahu kau membutuhkan uang dan aku bisa memberikan sebanyak apapun yang kau mau."

Luhan memberontak ketika tubuh pria itu menindihnya, menarik pakaiannya dengan kasar hingga sobek dan menampilkan bahu mulusnya yang semakin meningkatkan libido pria itu. Luhan segera melancarkan serangan pada pria yang nyaris saja melecehkannya dengan menendang dan memukul pria itu sekuat tenaga. Beruntung, Luhan bisa melepaskan diri dan berlari keluar.

Luhan berlari kencang dengan nafas memburu meninggalkan gedung, berusaha melarikan diri dari belasan pria berjas hitam yang mengejarnya. Ia bersembunyi di sebuah gang dan duduk di tanah dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Luhan terdiam menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar tidak berguna. Ia bahkan hampir saja dilecehkan oleh orang itu, membuat matanya memanas dan bulir-bulir air bening pun jatuh membasahi pipinya.

...

...

...

Sehun terdiam melihat Luhan berjalan sambil menunduk mendekat padanya. Sehun sudah menunggu di depan kamar Luhan hampir dua jam dan pemuda itu baru menampakkan dirinya sekarang. Namun, lidah Sehun kelu bahkan untuk sekadar menyapa agar Luhan menyadari keberadaannya.

Ketika sepasang sepatu kets hitam tertangkap oleh penglihatannya, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut mendapati Sehun berdiri di hadapannya.

Sehun tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya melihat keadaan Luhan. Luhan tampak kelelahan dengan kedua mata yang bengkak dan wajah yang tirus. Apalagi pakaian Luhan yang sobek itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Sementara Luhan terdiam melihat Sehun. Ia tidak tahu ini nyata atau hanya khayalannya saja. Benarkah Sehun yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang?

Mereka saling menatap dalam diam. Menyelami perasaan masing-masing dalam tatapan yang syarat kerinduan.

"Maaf."

Kata itu terucap oleh dua mulut berbeda secara bersamaan. Luhan terdiam dan Sehun terlebih dahulu melangkah mendekat dan memeluk Luhan erat. Luhan terkesiap tetapi tidak menolak. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan pelukan itu sehingga tangannya terangkat memeluk pinggang Sehun.

Hati Sehun terasa sakit mendengar isak tangis memilukan Luhan yang teredam di bahunya. Oh Tuhan, apa yang telah ia lakukan? Ia telah menyakiti pemuda manis itu begitu banyak. Sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya, mencoba menepis rasa bersalah yang menyelubungi hatinya.

Setelah tangis itu mereda, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Masih dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, ditatapnya wajah basah itu penuh cinta. Tangannya bergerak menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Luhan, "Jangan menangis lagi, hmm? Maafkan aku. Aku sangat bodoh tidak menyadarinya sejak awal." Sehun tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Maafkan aku."

Luhan balas menatapnya sendu, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun. Maaf karena telah membohongimu. Aku-"

"Sssttt..." Sehun memotong, "Jangan meminta maaf lagi." Sehun tersenyum, "Mari kita memulai semuanya dari awal, hmm?"

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan, kedua matanya terpejam ketika Sehun mencium kening, turun ke hidung dan berakhir di bibirnya. Sehun menciumnya dengan lembut dan Luhan membuka kedua matanya saat penyatuan kecil itu terpisah. Wajahnya kembali memerah dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk pemuda menggemaskan itu lagi.

"Hatchiii!"

Namun, suara bersin yang terdengar membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati Jongin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Baekhyun terlebih dahulu menjitak kepala kekasihnya, menyalahkan Chanyeol karena bersin di saat yang tidak tepat. Sementara Jongin bertepuk tangan dengan gembira, "Sungguh, akhir yang bahagia." Ujar Jongin tertawa.

Kyungsoo menghapus air mata di pipinya, "Benar-benar mengharukan."

"Syukurlah akhirnya kalian bisa bersatu." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Nah, karena semua sudah beres, sekarang waktunya kita makan! Ayo, Sehun, kau yang traktir!" seru Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya tetapi tidak menolak. Ia pun mengikuti keempat temannya keluar dari rumah kos setelah memasangkan jaketnya di tubuh Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya sementara Luhan menyambutnya dengan gembira. Mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan, menyusul dua pasangan yang berjalan lebih dulu di depan mereka.

 _First time I laid my eyes on someone like you_

 _I can't forget the hour, that moment with you_

 _Then I have realized, love is growing deep inside_

 _I feel the beating of my heart_

 _I love you, it's true_

 _Only you_

 _Now and forever_

...

...

...

 **END**

Akhirnya... ff ini bisa tamat dengan happy ending sesuai keinginan pembaca :D

Terima kasih untuk semua review, follow, dan favorite~

Maaf untuk segala kekurangan~

See u next story~ :D

...

...

...

Dan untuk yang nagih Hunhan rated M,

This is bonus chapter!

Skip it if you don't like it, ok.

 **.**

 **BIRTHDAY**

 **.**

 _Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction._

 _Yaoi. BL. Rated M. Explicit content. NC._

 _Dibuat oleh author yang tidak berpengalaman._

 _DLDR._

 _Selamat membaca~~_

"Buku apa yang kau cari?" tanya Sehun saat menemani Luhan ke perpustakaan kampus. Luhan telah melanjutkan pendidikannya di universitas jurusan seni musik dengan bantuan beasiswa dan Sehun menjadi orang yang sangat berperan dalam hal itu.

"Buku tentang sejarah penemuan alat musik. Jung songsaenim memberiku tugas membuat laporan tentang hal itu." jawab Luhan.

"Ooh, aku tahu. Sepertinya buku itu ada di sekitar sini." Sehun mendekat di salah satu rak, Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang. Sehun pun mengambil sebuah buku di rak paling atas tanpa kesulitan berarti, membuat Luhan sedikit iri dengan tubuh kekasihnya yang tinggi.

"Jaa.. Ini yang kau cari." Sehun memberikan buku bersampul dominan hijau itu pada Luhan.

Luhan menerimanya antusias, "Benar. Terima kasih, Sehun." Ucapnya tanpa melihat Sehun. Mungkin karena perhatiannya terfokus pada buku itu sampai Luhan tidak sadar jika Sehun sudah berada di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya yang kokoh melingkar di pinggang Luhan dan memeluk pemuda mungil itu dari belakang. Tubuh Luhan terkesiap tatkala deru nafas Sehun berhembus di telinganya.

"Aku bisa membantumu menyelesaikannya, Lu. Malam ini. Di rumahku. Bagaimana?" Bisiknya seketika membekukan seluruh persendian Luhan. Luhan tahu tawaran itu bukan sekadar menyelesaikan tugas laporan bersama seperti makna sebenarnya, melainkan juga melibatkan hal-hal lain yang lebih intim.

Luhan segera membalikkan badannya berhadapan dengan Sehun, "Terima kasih, Sehun. Tapi aku masih bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Astaga, aku lupa ada janji dengan Kyungsoo. Maaf, Sehun. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa!" Ucap Luhan pamit setelah mengecup pipi kiri Sehun. Dengan buku yang ia peluk erat, Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang belum sempat mengatakan apapun.

Huffhh... Luhan menghela nafas lega begitu sampai di ruang kelas. Kyungsoo yang telah berada di tempat itu lebih dulu, menatap Luhan heran. "Kau kenapa, Luhan? Seperti habis dikejar hantu saja."

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya, "Bukan apa-apa." ucapnya.

"Ooh... oke. Bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukan bukunya?"

"Ya." Luhan menyerahkan buku yang dibawanya. Kyungsoo membacanya dengan teliti.

"Oh ya, Kyungsoo. Kau tahu, Sehun akan berulang tahun lusa."

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Lu. Penggemarnya sudah memasang spanduk peringatan di pintu gerbang."

Luhan tertawa mengingatnya. Sebuah spanduk yang berisi pemberitahuan bahwa seorang Oh Sehun akan berulang tahun dan para penggemar sepakat akan menghadiri pesta yang diadakan di ballroom hotel bintang lima itu. Spanduk yang membuat Sehun malu setengah mati.

"Ada apa memangnya? Apa ini tentang kado ulang tahun?"

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku bingung ingin memberinya apa."

Kyungsoo berpikir, "Hmm... apa ada sesuatu yang sangat ia inginkan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kyung. Dia tidak pernah secara terang-terangan menginginkan sesuatu." Luhan tiba-tiba teringat kejadian di perpustakaan, "Kecuali..."

"Kecuali... apa?" Kyungsoo menatapnya bertanya.

"Kecuali..." Astaga, sangat memalukan jika Luhan mengatakannya. Wajahnya sudah memerah memikirkannya.

"Apa Sehun mengajakmu bercinta?"

"Hah?!" Luhan terkejut setengah mati mendengar tebakan Kyungsoo. Karena itu tepat sekali.

"Wajahmu memerah, Luhan. Itu sangat mudah ditebak." Kyungsoo tertawa geli melihatnya. Membuat wajah Luhan semakin merah padam.

"Jadi, apa kalian sudah melakukannya?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, bahkan buku yang Luhan berikan tadi sudah ia abaikan.

"Tidak." Jawab Luhan datar, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Astaga, Luhan. Kalian sudah hampir setahun berpacaran dan belum pernah melakukannya?" Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis. "Jongin bahkan sudah memintanya di minggu kedua kami berpacaran. Sehun sudah menahan diri sangat lama, tampaknya."

"Ap-apa? Jadi, kau dan Jongin sudah..."

"Yup. Boleh dikatakan itu sudah menjadi rutinitas kami tiap minggu."

Luhan menganga tidak percaya mendengarnya. "Tapi kalian masih berpacaran..."

"Tidak masalah, Luhan. Itu menjadi salah satu bentuk cinta kami. Kau tahu, bercinta bukan hanya tentang melampiaskan hasrat dan gairah. Tetapi lebih dari itu, bercinta juga menjadi bukti bahwa dua insan bisa menyatu dalam kenikmatan dunia yang berlandaskan cinta. Jika Sehun memintanya, itu menandakan jika ia sudah yakin pada perasaannya dan siap akan hal itu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu untuk menurutinya. Bagaimanapun itu adalah pilihanmu, Luhan. Tapi yang perlu kau tahu adalah di masa-masa peralihan ke dewasa seperti usia kita saat ini, keinginan akan hal itu sedang berkecamuk dengan hebatnya dan Sehun sudah mengendalikan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memperkosa kekasihnya sendiri."

Luhan terdiam mendengarnya. Di satu pihak ia sependapat dengan Kyungsoo, tapi di pihak lain ada keraguan dalam dirinya untuk bercinta dengan Sehun. Bagaimana jika nanti Sehun meninggalkannya? Pun tidak ada jaminan bahwa Sehun akan selamanya bersamanya. Apalagi Luhan bukan seorang gadis yang bisa meminta pertanggungjawaban pada pria yang sudah menidurinya. Tanpa beban, Sehun bisa meninggalkannya kapan saja.

Luhan hanya menghela nafas berat memikirkannya.

...

...

...

Pesta ulang tahun yang diadakan di ballroom hotel itu berlangsung meriah. Pesta itu dihadiri dua ratusan tamu dan keluarga. Sehun berdiri dengan setelan jas hitam di depan para undangan. Di samping kiri dan kanannya ada ayah dan ibunya yang terlihat begitu bahagia. Sehun tersenyum tipis ketika lagu selamat ulang tahun dinyanyikan dan meniup lilin kue ulang tahunnya cepat. Setelah itu, ia memberikan potongan kue pertamanya pada kedua orang tuanya.

Iringan musik dansa memenuhi ruangan pesta ulang tahun Sehun. Para tamu berdansa dengan pasangan mereka. Di saat itulah Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berdansa.

"Dimana Luhan?" tanyanya karena tak juga menemukan sosok sang kekasih sejak tadi. Padahal ia datang bersama Luhan dan Luhan masih terlihat duduk manis ketika ia meniup kue ulang tahunnya.

Chanyeol mengidikkan bahunya tidak tahu, Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama. "Coba tanya Kyungsoo."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "Oh ya, Chanyeol, Soojung menitip salam padamu." Ujar Sehun sebelum beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang saling menatap itu.

"Siapa Soojung?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya, membuat Chanyeol gelagapan menanggapinya.

"D-dia mahasiswa baru di jurusanku."

"Oya? Lalu kenapa dia menitip salam padamu?"

Bibir Chanyeol terkatup mendengarnya, "I-Itu karena-"

"Karena kau tebar pesona pada gadis-gadis muda kan? Kau tidak berubah, Chanyeol! Aku membencimu!" Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan perasaan kesal.

"Tung-tunggu, sayang! Aku bisa menjelaskannya. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Chanyeol menghela nafas jengkel, "Aish... Ini semua gara-gara Sehun. Sialan!"

Sementara Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari pemuda bermata owl. Ia menemukan Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di dekat meja dessert bersama sang kekasih.

"Kyung!" Panggil Sehun yang seketika mengejutkan si pemilik nama. Kegiatan Kyungsoo yang sedang memakan _cupcake_ terhenti ketika Sehun menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru.

"Kau melihat Luhan?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak tahu sementara Jongin menjawab, "Sepertinya aku melihatnya keluar lewat pintu belakang."

Sehun segera beranjak dari tempat itu setelah sebelumnya menegur Kyungsoo, "Apa perasaanku saja, atau berat badanmu memang bertambah, Kyung? Kau terlihat gemuk." Ujarnya sambil berlalu.

Kyungsoo mendelik mendengarnya, "Yak! Sehun! Aku tidak gemuk!" serunya tidak terima dikatai gemuk, wajahnya berubah cemberut seperti ingin menangis.

"Sudahlah baby, jangan dengarkan Sehun. Walaupun kau gemuk, aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Jadi kau juga mengataiku gemuk?! Kau sama saja dengan Sehun! Aku membencimu!" Kyungsoo kesal lalu beranjak meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin menepuk jidatnya, "Astaga, aku salah bicara lagi. Semua ini gara-gara Sehun, sialan! Baby Soo... tunggu..." Jongin berlari mengejar sang kekasih yang sudah menjauh.

Sehun berjalan keluar ballroom, menuju taman belakang dan mencari sosok Luhan di sana. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat pemuda berjas biru tua itu sedang duduk di taman sambil menekuk kedua lututnya. Pandangannya kosong menatap bintang sampai tidak menyadari Sehun sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Luhan sedikit terkejut ketika menoleh melihatnya, "Tidak ada." Ucapnya tersenyum tipis.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan, hangat. "Apa kau bosan? Mau pulang?" tebaknya.

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak, Sehun. Aku hanya..." Luhan menggigit bibirnya cemas, "Aku. hanya... merasa aku, tidak pantas bersamamu. Kita,.. begitu berbeda. Kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku." Ujarnya menunduk.

Sehun terkejut mendengarnya, ia menghela nafas, "Astaga, Luhan... mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Apanya yang tidak pantas? Justru aku sangat beruntung memilikimu, Lu. Berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu." Sehun tersenyum, "Aku hanya mencintaimu, itu yang paling penting, oke?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun."

" Aku tahu." Sehun tersenyum, "Oya, mana hadiahku? Hari ini ulang tahunku dan kau satu-satunya orang yang belum memberiku kado." Tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Luhan jadi teringat akan hal itu. Ia tiba-tiba menjadi gugup karenanya. Sementara Sehun masih menatapnya, menunggu.

"Hadiahmu ada di kamarku. Kau bisa mendapatkannya saat kita pulang nanti." Ujar Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya, "Baiklah, aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya."

Luhan hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memanas.

...

...

...

Sehun sedang meminum air dari gelasnya ketika menunggu Luhan yang masih berada di kamar mandi. Begitu suara pintu terbuka terdengar, Sehun membalikkan badannya dan seketika air di dalam mulutnya tersembur keluar saking terkejutnya.

"L-Luhan?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Luhan berjalan mendekat dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran di tubuhnya tanpa bawahan apapun dengan sebuah bandu boneka dengan tanduk rusa di kepalanya. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya dan ia kesulitan menelan ludah ketika Luhan berada tepat di depannya dengan wajah merona merah.

Kaki Luhan berjinjit mengecup bibir sang kekasih, lalu tersenyum manis sekali, "Hadiah yang ingin kuberikan, adalah diriku sendiri. Sehunna. Aku, milikmu sepenuhnya."

Sehun terbelalak mendengarnya, namun sentuhan Luhan di sekitar pundaknya membuatnya tersadar bahwa ini bukan mimpi basah seperti yang selalu ia alami. Dengan smirk di bibirnya, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan. Kedua mata Luhan terpejam ketika bibir Sehun membungkam bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman.

Sehun mencium Luhan dengan menuntut, menghisap kedua bibirnya dengan tidak sabar membuat Luhan kewalahan membalasnya. Lidahnya dengan lihai masuk dan mengeksplorasi seluruh milik Luhan. Luhan melenguh dan suara kecipak begitu kentara memenuhi kamar yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya ketika Luhan mendorong dadanya pelan karena kehabisan oksigen.

Sehun menempelkan keningnya pada Luhan, berbagi udara dengan nafas terputus-putus bersama. Tangannya membelai punggung Luhan dengan suara yang berat, "Kau tahu, Lu. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu. Jadi, sebelum semuanya terlambat, kau masih bisa menarik ucapanmu."

Luhan tersenyum menatapnya, "Aku tidak akan melakukannya, Sehun. Aku milikmu. Jadi, lakukan apa yang kau inginkan."

Dan Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia segera menggendong Luhan ala bridal style dan merebahkannya di tempat tidur. Sehun membuka pakaiannya dengan terburu-buru dan wajah Luhan merona melihat tubuh atletis dan sixpack sang kekasih.

Sehun menindihnya dengan tatapan lapar. Sedangkan Luhan menatapnya dengan perasaan gugup setengah mati. Tapi wajah Sehun yang berada begitu dekat dengannya membuatnya sadar akan ketampanan sang kekasih. Sehun benar-benar tampan. Tangan Luhan terangkat untuk mengelus garis rahang sempurna milik Sehun dengan tatapan kekeguman yang kentara dan Sehun benar-benar menikmati kelembutan belaian tangan Luhan itu.

Kedua bibir mereka kembali bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman basah. Sehun mencoba melepaskan kancing-kancing kemeja Luhan dengan segera hingga terlihatlah tubuh putih dan mulus kekasihnya yang membuat gairahnya meningkat berkali lipat.

Saat merasakan pasokan oksigen mereka telah menipis, barulah pertautan itu terlepas dan menyisakan sisa saliva di sudut bibir Luhan. Sehun masih menatap intens wajah cantik yang sedang mengatur nafasnya itu. Sungguh, Sehun tak pernah melihat pemandangan yang lebih indah dari ini. Rasa manis bibir Luhan sudah menjadi candu baginya. Membuatnya tak tahan untuk merasakannya lagi. Ia pun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman panas.

Kemudian bibir Sehun beranjak menyentuh tengkuk Luhan, menjilat, dan menyesapnya sembari menggigit kecil yang meninggalkan ruam merah yang kentara. Luhan mendesah, kepalanya bergerak ke atas dan memberikan ruang yang lebih luas pada Sehun untuk membuat tanda di lehernya.

Aroma tubuh Luhan adalah aroma vanilla-strawberry yang manis seperti bayi. Sehun menyukainya. Terutama karena kulit Luhan sangat lembut dan Sehun begitu mendambakannya.

Sehun sudah sampai di tonjolan kecil merah muda yang sangat menggiurkan di matanya. Lidah Sehun terjulur menjilat ujung puting merah muda Luhan dengan sensual, membuat Luhan semakin mendesah dibawahnya. Ia pun segera melahap tonjolan kecil sebelah kiri sambil memilin tonjolan kanan dengan jarinya. Sehun menghisap dan menggigit tonjolan itu kuat dengan gemas secara bergantian.

"Shhh... Sehunnn..." desahan Luhan adalah nada terindah di telinga Sehun. Sehun melepaskan fokusnya pada dada Luhan dan tersenyum melihat Luhan yang berantakan kerenanya.

Sehun kemudian turun mencium perut rata pemuda mungil itu sambil meraba permukaan kulit paha dalam Luhan yang membuat Luhan gemetar. Sehun lalu turun ke pusat tubuh Luhan, memberikan ciuman panjang di penis kecil kekasihnya sebelum melahapnya dalam satu gerakan dan melumurinya dengan lelehan saliva, menjilat, dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Eunghhh..."

Luhan melenguh ketika merasakan kepalanya pening oleh kenikmatan. Perutnya seperti berputar dan rasanya ia ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, Luhan mencapai klimaksnya lebih dulu dan Sehun menelan seluruhnya.

Sehun menyeka sudut bibirnya sementara Luhan masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Sehun kembali mencium kening, hidung, dan bibir Luhan sehingga kedua mata Luhan terpejam meresapinya. Sementara di bawah sana, jari-jari Sehun sudah bergerak melebarkan lubang yang akan dimasukinya nanti. Seketika mata Luhan terbuka dan memekik kaget merasa tidak nyaman dengan benda yang menerobos rektumnya.

"Se-Sehunn..."

Sehun kembali menciummnya untuk meredam suara Luhan. Sementara ketiga jarinya masih bergerak maju-mundur di dalam rektum Luhan. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sehun membuka paha Luhan lebar-lebar dan memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah keras seperti kayu dalam satu hentakan ke dalam rektum Luhan.

"Aaaakkkkhhhhh! S-sakit... Sehunn.. sakit.." Luhan mengernyit sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Tangannya bergerak menggapai seprei dan meremasnya kuat-kuat.

Sehun menunduk mencium kening kekasihnya lagi. "Sssttt... tenanglah sayang." Sehun berusaha menenangkan Luhan, membawanya dalam ciuman panas untuk sekedar mengalihkan rasa sakit itu. Di sisi lain, Sehun menggeram nikmat merasakan lubang yang hangat itu menjepit kejantanannya. Padahal sebelumnya, Sehun sudah melebarkan lubang itu dengan jari-jarinya. Tetapi tampaknya itu tidak berhasil. Lubang itu masih tetap sempit. Ini kali pertama ia merasakan miliknya begitu dimanjakan sedemikian rupa hingga membuatnya tak sabar untuk segera bergerak.

"Bergeraklah.."

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan, Sehun mulai memaju-mundurkan miliknya dengan tempo cepat. Membuat tubuh mereka tersentak-sentak dengan keras. Walaupun kamar itu telah dilengkapi pendingin ruangan, suasana tetap panas mengingat kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Kulit yang bergesekan, cairan yang lengket dan suara kecipak yang sangat kentara memenuhi ruangan. Peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka.

Kesakitan yang dialami Luhan kemudian tergantikan oleh kenikmatan yang sulit diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Bibirnya terbuka dengan nafas putus-putus ketika Sehun mempercepat pergerakannya.

"Se-Sehunnn..ah.. aku.. aku-hampir..."

"Tunggu aku, sayang..."

"Sehuunnaaaah..."

"Sarangee, Luhan..."

"Na-nado... sarange... Sehunnah..."

Klimaks menghampiri mereka di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Sungguh pengalaman yang luar biasa untuk Sehun. Nafasnya berlomba keluar dan ia pun melirik namja di bawahnya yang juga sedang terengah-engah. Namun, Luhan tetap terlihat mengagumkan apalagi dengan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya.

Sehun tersenyum, mendekatkan kepalanya dan mencium kening Luhan, "Terima kasih, Lu. Ini kado terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan."

Luhan terkesiap dan menatap Sehun dalam diam. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia hanya tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Sehun menarik selimut mereka hingga menutupi tubuh keduanya sampai dada. Tangannya bergerak memeluk namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan posesif. Memejamkan mata seraya mencium wangi sampo dari rambut selembut sutera Luhan yang entah mengapa terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Luhan menyamankan dirinya, tenggelam di dada bidang Sehun. Dan dengan cepat mengantarnya terlelap.

Sementara di tempat lain...

"Sayang, maafkan aku... Soojung bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya mahasiswa baru yang kutemani berkeliling waktu itu."

"Baby Soo, mianhe baby. Kau tidak gemuk, sungguh. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya..."

Kedua pemuda berbeda tinggi itu berlutut di depan kekasih masing-masing, tetapi kekasih mereka justru sibuk mencari pokemon.

 _Poor Jongin & Chanyeol..._

*** **END** ***


End file.
